From Friends to Lovers
by Caskettastic
Summary: Rick was Kate's best friend! They'd been tight buddies since Kate's first week here at Brooke High. But as the days go by she realizes that they were never really friend's to begin with. They were much more. Total AU fic. I've read similar fics, so i thought I'd give it a try too :) I don't own Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've read a lot of fan fictions on this site that have played with the idea of a younger Castle and Beckett in a teenage/ high school setting. obviously AU fictions. and I enjoyed reading them. They're all pretty interesting. :) **

**Its amazing to see what goes on in the imaginations of others from the Fandom just like me. so I thought why not give it a shot myself. Here it goes.  
Don't forget to leave me a review, telling me what you think of it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rick was Kate's best friend! They'd been tight buddies since Kate's first week here at Brooke High. Kate was a new student in senior year, and she had managed to make a few friends on her first day itself.  
There was Lanie, a beautiful girl with an amazing personality, Javier, Lanie's boyfriend since two years, and Kevin, Javier's Childhood buddy.  
The three of them had been very friendly and welcoming, and they made Kate feel completely comfortable for a new student at a new school.

However, it's who she met on her second day there that turned her world around. She remembers it, like it was yesterday…

She had walked onto the lawns her bag slung over a shoulder and book in hand, Lanie had asked her to meet her at her locker before class, and she couldn't wait to see her new friends. Distracted as she was, she didn't see the hot shirtless guy running towards her, his eyes up in the sky, eyeing the football he meant to catch, and Bam!.

He had run straight into her. And there she lay on the ground, her book and bag thrown at the side because of the impact of the fall, and a huge, shirtless guy fallen over her.

She assessed the situation in her mind, 'ok, this guy was sweaty, but surprisingly hot, and not just literally, he actually had a nice body. And he was on top of her'

he quickly lifted himself a little off her, lifting the weight of his body off her, and now balancing himself over her on his hands and knees. Still hovering over her.

And Kate found herself looking into the bluest of eyes she'd ever seen. He had dark brown hair, the edges of which were slightly falling over his forehead, and the rays of sun that were beaming from around his face only made him look more angelic.

Kate wondered whether she had passed out or something. But then she saw his lips move, he was saying something, his eyebrows raised in question, now he was waving a hand in front of her, oh right, 'say something!' she heard conscience scold her.

And she could hear everything around her, there were some guys in the background cheering, she guessed it was because this guy landed over her. There was a crowd of people around laughing and giggling, yup, the new girl humiliated herself. Kate sighed, and she heard his voice now. "Hello, are you alright?"

She said "uh, yea, I think so..."  
he still look worried… his eyes... deep blue… had something in them, and it looked like actual concern, she really had to be dreaming!  
He must have suddenly realized what the scene looked like now, what with him hovering over a girl that way, wearing nothing but his football shorts, so he quickly moved and stood up, and held out his hand to her,  
"Think you can get up?"

she took his hand and he pulled her up. As she straightened herself up, he continued to say "I didn't see you coming…."

"It's alright, I was a little distracted too."

"Wait let me finish, I didn't see you coming, but I'm not sorry I didn't" he smugly replied.

She looked at him, bewildered "what? You just knocked me down and you got the nerve to say you're not sorry you did it."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose, but I don't regret that it happened. It's not always you get fall down on a beautiful woman like yourself"

Kate wanted to smack the daylights out of this guy; he was flirting with her, after running her down. She wanted to ignore his comments just like she did the other creeps, who passed lines at her. But her face had plans of its own, and she realized she was smirking at his compliment, in fact, it was the kind of smirk she used when she tried to hide her blush, and she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

The sound of the bell brought her out of her train of thought, and she ran towards the building, but she knew there was a pair of eyes staring after her.

That day at lunch, Kate sat down at the table, and listened to her day-old friends talk about their plans for the weekend, they invited her to join them for movie night. After a lot of convincing she finally agreed. Kate stood up to pick her mom's call, and moved nearer to the window of the cafeteria to get better range.

When she returned, there was a new face at the table, and it was only until she sat down again that she realized, it wasn't a new face. It was the same blue eyed man who had tried to flirt with her this morning, after almost injuring her.

He looked confused when he caught her eye, but then smiled knowingly, he was about to say something, when Lanie began to speak,  
"Rick, this is Katherine Beckett, She's new to Brooke High."

She then turned to Kate and said "Kate, Rick's a part of our group, I would have introduced him to you yesterday, but he didn't turn up"

Kate just nodded at him, acknowledging him, he spoke up "I know her, we met this morning actually."

Kate looked up at him, he was smiling proudly. She just hoped he wouldn't tell them how they met. She really did not want to relive that embarrassing moment.

"That's great then, Oh and, Kate will be joining us at your place for movie night by the way."

Kate almost choked on her food, everyone at the table turned to look at her, Kevin asked "you alright there?"

She had a sip of water and said, "Yea, sorry. Ummm... did you say we'll be doing movie night at his place?"  
Javier answered, "well of course? Rick's got the best collection of movies, a huge Projection screen and unlimited popcorn. There's no place I'd rather be."

"Why? Is that a problem Kate?" asked Rick.  
Something made her watch the way her name rolled of his lips, because the sound of her name in his voice was just so… nice?

"Uh, not at all... I just misheard something that's all"

He smiled, genuinely at her. And lunch period went on, all of them joking around the table. It wasn't until the bell rang for class, and Kate began walking down the corridor to her class, that she heard from Rick again.  
He ran to her side from behind and was now walking beside her, both his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Hey" he said.

She looked at him and smiled "Hey"

"we started off on the wrong foot, let me properly introduce myself to you, I'm Richard Rodgers"

He held out his hand to her, she looked at it for a second, hesitating, but then shook it anyway and said "Katherine Beckett, but most people call me Kate."

"Yea, I think I'd like to call you that to."

She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen, I didn't mean to come across as rude, earlier on the lawns…"

"Oh, its ok, could we just forget about it?"

He said, "yea, yea sure. So umm… no hard feelings?"

She stopped and looked at him, intently. Why was he suddenly acting so sweet? This was a total contrast to the Jock/stud she met this morning. "What do you want Rick?"

"What do I want? Well, let's see, other than for you to join us for movie night at my place, I just want to start our friendship on a good note."

She said "okay. We could do that"

"that's great, so I'll see you around then Kate."  
Saying this, he ran off into an adjacent corridor.

After class Kate met Lanie, and asked her a little bit about Rick, and she explained to her how rick used to be a total jackass some time ago, dating random girls just for fun, going to parties, getting drunk, and creating a nuisance. Rick was 3 years elder to all of them. He had skipped a few years of school for reasons he doesn't share with anyone and then resumed, and that's how he landed up in our class.

"But off late he's cleaned up his act, he's turned into a pretty nice guy; really charming in fact, almost every girl here would want to be his girlfriend. But he's not dated in quite a while now, says he's waiting for the right girl to come along."

Kate nodded in understanding.  
Rick sounded like a really nice guy. And she found herself feeling glad to have him as a friend.

* * *

**AN: well, what do you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so, in my country, we finish high school at the age of 15 with 10th grade. the 11th and 12th grade is called junior college and then the next three years is senior college. so we finish our education at the age of 20 years. of course after that we're allowed to take up further studies.**

**I want to make this fic sound realistic. for that i have to know how the education system works in the US. now i see my teenage kate and all of them to be at around the age of 18, and Rick to be 21. So which part of their schooling life are they really at at the age of 18? could someone enlighten me in a review. it'll be appreciated.**

**Also, Rick had to leave school for three years, and hence when he joined back, he started from where he left off, and that's how he ended up in the class of students that Kate, Javi, Kevin and Lanie are in.**

**We are still in flash back mode in this chapter too.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

Saturday night, Lanie picked Kate up, and they drove to Rick's place.  
He opened the door and his face lit up when he saw Kate. She smiled at him, and he took her coat along with Lanie's but softly spoke just to her, "Glad you could make it."

Kate was sitting on the couch and Rick ended up sitting next to her, the rest of them had placed themselves around the huge screen too... and the movie marathon begun. Kate was surprised to know, most of the movies he had among his huge collection, were her favourites too. And they both found themselves reciting out the dialogues along with the movie.

Kate was feeling more comfortable in the company of these people; they were a good group of friends, all of them.  
She got up to go to the Kitchen to get herself a glass of water, but Rick insisted he get it for her, they both ended up at the Kitchen counter.

Javier announced from the living room that he was putting the next movie into the DVR; Kate began telling Rick about how his tastes in movies were pretty similar to hers. And as their stood there, leaning against his Kitchen counter, they ended up talking about a lot of things. Their family, their hobbies, their love for reading, and Kate found herself giving off more information about herself than she normally would to a guy she just met.

But it felt right. Rick seemed like a guy you could trust. By the end of the evening, they had exchanged numbers, and learnt so much about each other.

Kate had gone home that day, and told her mom all about Rick. And her mom seemed pretty impressed by him too.

That night, he texted her, and from then on they texted almost every night, random topics that had some relevance to them. And Kate herself was surprised at how easily she had let herself open up to someone like that. From that day onward, Kate had a Guy-best friend.

Yup, however senseless it sounded to everyone of their friends, Rick and Kate were best friends.

They'd chat every night through texts, they'd hang out almost every day after class, sometimes it was just the two of them and other times it was the whole group of them. Rick was Kate's go-to guy, they'd seek comfort in each other's words during tough times, and it wasn't rare to see the two of them sitting at Kate's front door step, just talking for endless amounts of time.

Their friendship had reached the extent of Rick coming over to watch the game with Kate's Dad some nights. The Beckett's loved having Rick over, he was always such a gentleman, and a good friend to Kate.

In fact, Johanna and Jim Beckett were even beginning to think their daughter was really fond of him, and not just in a friendly way. And they could see it in Rick's eyes too, he had strong feelings for her, but they would never admit it.

They never went out on dates, they never did anything that would hint that they were together, which was crazy, anyone who knew them could see how amazing they were together. But to themselves, they were just best friends. Maybe that was enough for them.

Who knew?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been three months since Kate first came to Brooke High. It was evening, and she was on her way to Lanie's place. She had to pick up some notes from her place and then get back home to complete the assignments that had to be submitted the next day.

They were seated in Lanie's room, on her bed, and their conversation suddenly turned serious.  
"Kate, I've been wanting to ask you something..."

"What is it... shoot"

"umm… Are you and rick dating or something?"

Kate almost choked on her drink.  
"what! No! What gave you that idea?"

Lanie just glared at her

"Lanie, we're just friends. Rick and I. we're just really good friends. There's nothing more."

"Are you sure about that sweetie?"

"Well of course I'm sure, but why are you asking me this?"

"Kate, I see you two every day, I don't need someone to spell it out to me... it's pretty clear you guys like each other"

"Lanie, it's nothing of the sort"

"Then tell me, why aren't you dating anyone yet? A girl like you has guys lining up behind her."

Kate thought for a second and said "Hey, it's not like guys haven't asked me out, I've just not replied in the positive…"

"Kate..."

"Lanie, I really don't know where this conversation is heading, but I'll tell you one thing, I'm not in a relationship with Rick, we're just friends. Really."

"Whatever you say honey." She finally let it drop.

* * *

That night Kate was lying in bed, staring up at her ceiling and thinking to herself. 'Rick's my best friend, nothing more. He cares for me; I care for him, as friends. Right?'

but her conversation with Lanie kept replaying in her head, what was stopping her from saying no to the several guys who had asked her out in the last three months she'd been here? Did it have something to do with Rick?

No, it couldn't. They were just friends. Why would Rick have a problem with her dating other guys? It's not like they were together or something. They were just friends. Right?

As if on cue, her phone beeped with a text, she quickly opened it. It was a text from Rick 'Goodnight Kate. Sweet dreams. Oh and I need those notes you borrowed from Lanie, she wouldn't give them to me, she kept saying something about how guys are such lazy people. But you'll share them with me, won't you? I mean, I'm your best friend, you can't deny me this. :P'

a smile crept onto her lips as she typed a reply back. 'I'll get them tomorrow, don't stress :D Night Rick.'

'You're the best, you know that?' came his reply.

'So I've been told ;)'she typed, but fell asleep just before hitting send.  
And that's just the way she found it when she woke the next morning. But it didn't make sense sending it now.

She quickly got out of bed, and walked into the shower to get ready for class. She needed to meet Josh Davidson today, take him up on his invitation to share a coffee with him. She sent him a text. 'Is your offer for coffee still standing?, I think I could use it today'

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

They were sitting on the lawns, Kevin, Rick, Javi and Lanie, the latter two, smooching away, when Kevin spotted Kate getting of a motorcycle with a guy. "Hey look, there's Kate… but who is she with?"

"That's Davidson, Josh Davidson, what's she doing with him?" came Esposito's curious tone.

Then Rick spoke up, not taking his eyes off Kate and Josh who were now standing by his motorcycle and talking. "Uh… she had mentioned to me that some guy josh had asked her out a few weeks back, but she had turned him down…"

Lanie spoke now, "looks like she changed her mind."

Kate had said bye to him and was now walking towards them, she squatted down next to them  
"hey guys… so… what's up?"

Lanie spoke "What's up? You tell me sister. Who's motorcycle boy?"

Kate looked back at him and then turned to them and said, "That's Josh. We went out for coffee before getting here"

She knew what they were all thinking and not saying. So she continued. "He's a nice guy, and well he asked me out, so I thought, okay…"

Rick didn't really know what to think about this. There was something happening inside him but he couldn't understand it. He just smiled and asked "So you guys are… dating?"

Kate looked at him and said "Yea, I guess so"

Rick wanted to find out more, but the warning bell for class rang out, and they had to rush into the building.  
At lunch time, Kate invited josh to their table, and while the rest of them gelled easily with him, Rick was finding it hard to just accept him into the group. So he just kept to himself. Limiting his conversation.

But he couldn't help but notice how smitten Kate was. She kept smiling so much at him, and he'd say something funny, and she'd laugh out loud. The guy was a fan of PDA too.

Rick kept himself distracted with his phone, so that he wouldn't have to see Kate fall in love with this guy. But what Rick found hard to understand, was why he was having such a problem accepting that Kate was dating this guy.  
'It's not like I have feelings for her, and neither does she. We're best friends. Right?'

Rick tried his best to be okay with it. He tried talking to Josh; he tried to feel comfortable with the way Kate was all over him all the time. He tried to condition his heart to accept that Kate was dating this guy, and being her best friend, he would support her, and be there for her. Kate was falling in love, and who was he to tell her not to.

Rick was seated with Jim Beckett on the living room couch. Mr. Beckett had invited him over to watch the game with him.  
Rick never knew what it was like to have a dad. So this bond that he had with made him feel good. He enjoyed coming over here to watch the game with him. Both of them enjoyed the company.

Today, just as he passed the remote control to , they heard footsteps from the staircase. Rick turned first and then Jim to find Kate all ready to go out.

Jim turned back towards the TV but asked out loud "Where are you off to Kate?"

just then Johanna walked in from the living room, "you didn't tell me you're going out tonight…"

"I'm going out on a date mom."

Rick was still looking at Kate, questioning in his mind why Kate had not mentioned it last night when they were messaging. She always told him about her plans. And rick had actually hoped that she would join him and her dad to watch the game, she'd done it several times before. She wasn't like other girls that way; she didn't run away at the thought of watching sports on TV.

well, Maybe it wasn't planned until today. He suddenly realized Jim was saying something to him. "So, where you taking her?"  
Rick looked at him confused... "Mr. B… i… ummm… I'm not..."

but before he could finish his sentence, Kate was done putting her coat on and she walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek "dad, I'm going out with Josh. I'm not dating Rick!"

she laughed now and turned to walk away. They heard a motorcycle honk, and Johanna went to the window to find Josh waiting for her there.

She called out to her Daughter "Kate, I think your date's here."

Kate kissed her mom's cheek and said "I'll be back before midnight okay, love you", and she ran out the door.

Rick finally turned back to the TV, but his interest in the game was now lost. He quickly sent a text to Kate "don't know if you noticed, but I was in the room too. I deserved a kiss too."

He hit send, and then began over thinking it. He basically just told her he wanted a kiss from her too. The message sounded flirty.

But before he could send something else, he opened a reply from her that read "hahahah Rick, I saw you! How could I miss a handsome man like you ha? ;) well if you still want that kiss you'll wait till I'm back. It feels like forever since the last time we sat together and talked. Do you mind waiting up for me?"

He smiled at the text, hmmm well, looks like he wasn't the only one in the mood to flirt. He quickly sent back a reply  
"it depends, what will you offer me in return for my time?"

The reply took time, but it came nevertheless. "Isn't a peck on the cheek enough big guy? ;) Okay, how about when I get back I make us some of my special hot chocolate?"

"hmm. Interesting. Okay, I'll be here when you return."

He got a smiley face from her. And he decided to not interrupt her date. Hell, if it had been him dating her, he would hate it if Kate was texting another guy. 'Wait, hold that thought, why am I thinking about a situation wherein I'm dating Kate?'

he shook his head, and then got up to go get himself a beer from the fridge. He tried to keep his attention on the game, but he found himself getting impatient for Kate to get home.

It had been almost a week since they actually spent some time together, what with Kate going out with Josh almost every second day, and Kate having to complete homework and assignments for the next day, they could hardly find time to catch up.

The game was almost over now, but Rick couldn't care less. He looked at his phone yet again, it was 11.30 pm. Jim switched the TV off and then looked at Rick,  
"what's wrong, your mind seems to be preoccupied tonight."

"Me? Oh… I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't know…"

"You know Rick, I always thought Kate and you had something for each other. Imagine my surprise when I find out Kate's dating some guy that's not you."

"Oh no... Mr. B, Kate and I are just really good friends…We've always been best friends. Never anything more."

Although he made it sound very convincing, he himself didn't seem convinced. In his mind he questioned, was it never anything more? Had he always thought of Kate as just his friend?

Rick noticed Jim yawning, "Mr. B, Kate asked me to wait until she's back, you don't need to stay up, I'll make sure she's home safe."

Jim smiled nodded at said "I'm sure you will, goodnight Rick. Gotta go join me-lady" he laughed and walked away upstairs.

"Goodnight." Rick called out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It wasn't long until Rick heard the sound of wheels against the road; he quickly stood up and went to the window. It was Kate and Josh.  
He went to the door, so that he could let her in, but the sound of soft giggles stopped him from opening the door. He peeped through the peephole, and immediately he wished he hadn't.

Kate had her arms around Josh's neck, and he had his around her waist, and they were smooching to their heart's content.

Rick felt sick, the way they didn't seem to want to stop. He walked back to the couch, mentally slapping himself for the feelings conjuring up inside him. Josh was her boyfriend, obviously they kissed like that. Why was it worrying him so much?

He heard the doorknob turn, and he looked toward the doorway, and when Kate saw him, she smiled "hey".  
"Hey" he said, trying to hide his emotions from his face.

She walked into the kitchen, then peeked back out and said, "you coming?"

he quickly stood up and followed her; he sat at a stool at the kitchen counter. She was moving around setting two mugs down for them and then preparing them some hot chocolate, when she finally sat down beside him, he took a sip and almost burnt his tongue.

She laughed "Hey, you alright?" she was still laughing at his reaction.  
"You know there's a reason it's called hot chocolate, wait a while till it comes down to a drinkable temperature."

He nodded, and smiled, he liked hearing her laugh. "Hey, that's good by me, the more time I get to spend with you, the better."

She smiled down at the mug in her hand.  
"You know Rick, I'm sorry, we haven't been getting time to hang out like we used to…"

he stopped her mid-sentence. "Kate... Kate, that's not what I meant. I totally understand, you got a boyfriend now, things will be different."

She finally looked up at him, "What if I don't want it to be different?"

he just looked at his mug, "what do you mean?"

"Rick, I don't want this to change, I don't want us to change, I don't want to lose you just because I couldn't make enough time to be with you. Not every girl is lucky enough to have a guy best friend. And I don't want to risk this, I don't want to risk what we have"

He now reached out to hold her hand "Hey, what makes you think you'll lose me?"

he didn't wait for Kate to answer "Kate, nothing's going to change between us, we've been friends for so long now, there's no way I'd let something like this get in the way of our friendship. I'm not going anywhere Kate. Hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me!"

Kate squeezed his hand in hers. "However shall I live" she deadpanned.  
They both laughed to themselves. And then looked at each other, it was a silent promise between them. They'd always be friends, come what may. She softly whispered "thank you" and he said "Always."

A minute passed and she asked him "So, u finally succeeded in chasing my dad away with your lame jokes"

"hey, my jokes are not lame okay! And your dad was tired so I told him I was waiting for you to get back and then I'd leave." she nodded.

"So, how was your date then?" a smile crept onto Kate's face and Rick suddenly regretted asking her the question. Did he really want to hear what a great time Josh gave her?

Kate began to tell him about her evening. Every single detail and it made Rick wonder if Kate would be this happy if it were him instead of Josh!

'Hold that thought' he heard a voice inside him say. 'Stop it! Stop imagining yourself with her. You're her best friend. And that's what she needs you to be for her. She's happy, look at her, she likes this guy and you should be happy for her too.'  
'I can't' he argued with the voice inside him.  
'Try' came a reply.

Kate had finished her animated description of their date, leaving out the part where they shared a passionate kiss at her door. He smiled "Sounds like you had a great time"

"I did. But I think what makes this night perfect is that I can share a hot chocolate with you"

and that did it for him. Kate just had to say something like that and his heart felt lighter.

"For the record, my night's been made perfect now too."  
They talked for another hour, their usual flirty banter. It was 1 am now, and Rick looked at his watch, "well I better get going, I don't want your dad to ban me from ever coming over again"

he laughed and got off his seat. She followed him to the door, and he put his hoodie jacket on, "hey, you know you're welcome here anytime, they love having you around."  
"I know" he said.  
"But I'm a gentleman, so I don't want to keep a girl up and away from her beauty sleep"

she laughed at that. "Thanks for staying Rick, I had a great time."  
"Me too" they just stared at each other, smiling and then Kate moved forward and gave him a tight hug. He held her tight too. "Goodnight" she said and pulled away from him.

"He flicked her nose with his finger and said "sweet dreams Kate, I'll see you tomorrow" he opened the door and walked out, "Rick," she called out.

"you just love saying my name don't you? Admit it." he teased.

"Guilty as charged," she laughed and continued, " the only reason I agreed to be your friend when I met you, was cause you share your first name with my favorite author."

"Your favorite author?"

"Richard Castle. oh my god! you haven't heard of famous mystery writer, best selling ghost writer Richard Castle?"

"Uh.. I've read his books... he's okay I guess."

"Are you kidding me? Okay? you have no idae what a huge fan of him i am!" she took a deep breath, "Sorry, we shall discuss that later. now let me remember what I called you back for."

She paused to recollect what she was going to ask him and then continued.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Josh to join us this weekend for movie night at your place..."

Rick suddenly felt this perfect night just got bad.

He looked up at her and smiled "Yea sure, no problem, its fine. The more the merrier".

As he walked home, he couldn't help wondering, was it really ok? Was he really fine with it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I think it'll be okay to assume their in College. I'm sorry if I'm causing a lot of confusion. thank you to the guest reviewer who explained to me how the education system works in the states. I don't want to make any changes in the earlier chapters I've posted, I hope I can make sense of this from here onwards. Forgive me If I still make a few mistakes. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Rick opened his front door, he found his mom in the kitchen getting herself a glass of water. "Hey kiddo, where've you been?"

"Sorry mother, I was at Kate's place"

Rick went over to the couch and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair, and then down his face. He sighed heavily and then rested his head back on the sofa. He felt the seat beside him dip.

"What's wrong Richard?"

"I don't know, I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Mother, I think I'm falling in love with Kate."

He heard a laugh escape his mother's lips; he turned to look at her "what's so funny?"  
"Rick, you've been in love with her since the first day you met her"

"what? No I haven't! Why are you saying that?"

"Cause I know. Mother's know these things Richard."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. she took his hand in hers, "You've been in love with her for quiet sometime, but as long as she was not in a relationship with anyone else, you knew you had her all to yourself, but now that she's started dating someone else, you're afraid you're losing her"

"I never thought of it that way"

"well are you going to say something to her?"

"What? No, I can't mother. She really likes this guy she's dating. I'm not going to do something stupid and then ruin what we have, our friendship is worth more than that, I don't want to risk it"

"Richard, you can't just make yourself stop loving her. Love is not a switch you can just turn off that way. She deserves to know what you feel for her."

he stood up "No! I'm not going to tell her anything. She's happy with him. And if she's happy, I'm happy for her."

"are you really? Have you ever thought for once maybe she has the same feelings for you, and that you could be the one keeping her happy instead of Josh"

Rick, didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was making him sick.

"Mother, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"night kiddo. Sleep well"

Martha knew her son loved Kate immensely. But she also knew he wasn't happy seeing her be happy with someone else. She just hoped both of them would come to their senses and admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

Saturday night came too soon. 'What were you thinking, saying it was okay to let Josh come over for movie night? Now you gotta sit in the same room that he does and watch him make out with Kate.'  
The voice in him spoke. And it made him sick.

They were half way through the movie, and he abruptly got up and walked out the living room, towards his room. Lanie saw him getting up, and she knew exactly why too. Love birds Kate and Josh were in their own world, whispering and kissing. And it took Kate a few minutes until she realized Rick's absence in the room.

She asked out loud to no one in particular, "Where's Rick?"

"He got up and went toward his room a few minutes back" came Lanie's reply.

Kate was beginning to worry now. Rick had been acting different around her lately, he wasn't himself. He'd been avoiding her ever since that night at her place. He'd rush away every time Josh approached them after class, he wasn't replying like he used to, to her texts ever night.

Josh was never a texting person, and she loved the little conversations she'd have with Rick almost every night. But something was changing in Rick, and she was afraid he was pulling away.

Josh was nipping at her ear now, saying something about how beautiful she is. But Kate couldn't bring her mind to pay attention to him. Rick had disappeared for quite some time now. And it made her feel uneasy.

Josh must have realized she wasn't in the mood anymore, so he paid attention to the movie along with the rest of them.

* * *

Rick sat at his desk in his study. Staring at his laptop screen. He heard footsteps make their way towards him. There was only one other fingerprint that his door locking system would recognize and that was his mother's.

"Mother, you were right." He said, not exactly needing to look up to know it was her.

"When am I not darling?"

he finally looked up to her, and said, "I need to get out of here. I need time to clear my mind. Get myself sorted out. The more I stay around here, the more hard I find it to watch her be with someone else...  
God! I love her so much mother, I never knew love would hurt so much."

His eyes were moist and he was fighting tears back, he didn't want to break down in front of his mother.  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asked him.

He exhaled deeply and then said "I'm gonna travel a bit around the continent. I'll ask Gina to speak to the trustees again, I need to take a few days off from college"

"what are you going to tell them?" she asked, nodding her head towards the living room. "What are you going to tell her?"

He stood up now, "I'm not going to say anything just yet, I'll send her a text before I leave tomorrow." He walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

When Martha walked into the Kitchen, she saw Kate coming toward her. "Mrs. Rodgers, is Rick alright? Where is he?"

Martha could see the amount of concern in her eyes; she knew something was up with him.

"Katherine Darling, he went off to bed, he said he was feeling a little unwell. But he didn't want to spoil you're evening, so don't worry you guys can continue your movie."

Kate seemed deep in thought... She looked towards his door. "Why doesn't he let anyone into his study, into his room?"

Martha just smiled. "I can't really tell you that darling, but I know one thing's for sure. If ever, one day he's ready to let someone in there, I think you'd be the first one."

Martha didn't wait for her reaction. She just squeezed Kate's shoulder and walked towards the staircase.

* * *

Kate walked back into the living room and told the others that Rick's not too well so he went off to bed. It wasn't too long until the movie got over, and they let themselves out.

Kate being the last one to leave the door, she waited for a minute, wondering if rick would come out of his room to see her out. But, he didn't come.

She'd text him tomorrow and find out what's wrong, she'd talk to him before class and sort things out. Something was up with him and it worried her more than she knew it would. She was surprised how much she cared for him.

She was home now, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was afraid he was hiding something important from her. She knew him better than anyone else, he had told her that himself one night when they were texting. She just wished he'd open up to her, and tell her what's wrong. She drifted off to sleep thinking of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Kate woke the next morning, Rick's face was the first that came to mind. And it made her smile. It was 8 am. She reached for her phone and saw that there was a text from Rick. It was sent to her at 5 am. She sat up, and read it. And it made her heart clench with pain.

'Kate,  
I know this is sudden and you're going to hate me for this, because by the time you read this, I'll be out of the city. but I've taken some days off, I needed sometime to myself, there's a lot going on in my head right now and I just need some time to sort it all out, to fix myself. I'll be back before you know it. Good bye Kate. :*  
Ps, please tell Lanie and the rest of them too.'

Kate sat motionless on her bed, she couldn't move, her heart was beating erratically. He left. He's gone and he didn't even tell her why.

She didn't know she had tears in her eyes until one rolled down her cheek. Why didn't he find it important to talk to her about what was worrying him? They always talked these things out. They always had each other's back.

And Kate began asking herself whether she had done or said something to him that pushed him away. More tears ran down her cheek, and she couldn't understand why her heart was aching so much. She read the text again.

He hadn't mentioned how long he'll be away and that hurt Kate more, not knowing where he was, how he was, and when he'd return. Suppose he was never going to come back…

* * *

Kate was at the table now, quietly eating her breakfast. Johanna knew something was wrong, she asked "Kate, is everything okay?"  
She didn't get an answer, Jim tried now, realizing his wife's worry, "Katie, your mom's asking you something, are you alright?"

Now she looked up at them and realized they had been talking to her, "I'm sorry, what?"

Johanna spoke "honey, are you not feeling well or something? U don't need to go to school"

Jim interrupted "I'm sure Rick wouldn't mind coming to see you before school, he always knows how to cheer you up"

On hearing her dad take his name, Kate couldn't sit there any longer, she excused herself and got up from the table, Johanna followed her out the d doorway. "Kate darling, please tell me what's going on, did you and rick have a fight or something."

Kate turned around, her shoulders slumped. She kept shifting her weight from one side to the other. She was restless and on edge.

"I don't know. Rick's been acting different around me lately, like something really serious was troubling him, and now he's gone all of a sudden, and all I've got to draw conclusions from is a text. And I know that whatever's troubling him has something to do with me."

Kate ran her hand thru her hair, Johanna just looked at her daughter for a minute, and then pulled her in to her arms for a tight embrace.

"He'll be alright honey, and I'm sure he'll be back for you, if there's anyone in this world that boy would do anything for, it's you.  
And now, he just wants his space, give it to him. He's an adult Kate; he probably knows what he's doing."

* * *

Kate had texted Lanie that morning, asking her to meet her a little early; she wanted to speak with her before class. So they decided to meet for coffee.

Kate walked over to the table Lanie was seated at,

"so, what's this really important news that you got for me?"

Kate told her about Rick leaving, and how he'd been different around her, and how she had a feeling it was something she may have said that got him upset.

And all the while that she was talking; Lanie listened with a knowing smile on her face.  
When Kate was done talking, she took a sip of her coffee and looked up at Lanie.

"What?"

"He's in love with you Kate"

she almost choked on the next sip she had tried to swallow. "What? What are you saying?"

"Kate the guy is crazy about you. I know Rick. He was a different person before he met you, but ever since the day he saw you, he's a better person. I've seen the way you two used to be, around each other before Josh came into the picture. He may have not been sure of it then, but i think watching you with Josh made him realize."

"Lanie..."

"let me finish, yesterday, he turned to tell you something during the movie, but you seemed preoccupied with motorcycle boy, and by preoccupied I'm talking about all that smooching you guys do. And i think that's what made him feel uneasy."

Kate stared down at her coffee mug. Her hands were shaking. Lanie reached out to her, and held her hands "tell me what you're thinking"

Kate exhaled deeply, and then finally spoke. "I knew he was falling for me, I was falling for him too. But that's the reason I started dating Josh"

Lanie stared at her, confused and waiting for her to explain.

"Lanie, he's my best friend, I've never had any guy treat me the way he does, and I thought, if I let him fall in love with me, and if I tell him what I feel for him, it'll lead to something more serious.  
And then what if one day we break up, I'll never be able to handle it Lanie, I can't do without him."

Now Lanie understood what she was trying to say.

"so with the intention to keep him as your best friend, you started dating Josh. But you don't actually want to be with Josh. Am I getting this right?"

"Don't get me wrong Lanie, I like Josh, he's a nice guy, he's been so good to me, but... He's not Rick. I think I only started dating Josh because you told me that people were beginning to think rick and I were together, and I was afraid... I still am."

"Kate, you're a smart girl, I don't need to tell you where you went wrong. But I can tell you one thing; you'll never really know how beautiful a relationship can be, until you take the risk.  
It's what the greatest love stories are about, beating the odds."

Kate took a few moments to just think, and process it all. She nodded then.

"You're right Lanie... I guess I'll just have to wait till he's back, and then I'll talk to him. I just want to fix things up. I want everything to go back to normal."

"listen to me girl, you're going to do this right this time around, and if it goes the way I think it will, thing's between you and rick will be better than normal"

* * *

Kate was back home now. Lying in her bed and staring up at d ceiling. She was feeling a little more hopeful now. And a little light-hearted that she finally talked everything out.

She'd only started dating Josh to avoid falling harder for Rick, but she had hurt him in d process. And she hated herself for causing him so much pain. And now, the more she thought about the many times she had displayed affection towards Josh in front of Rick, the more sick she felt.  
The guy was in love with her.

Kate knew, with the amount of love she had for Rick, if she ever saw him with another girl, she'd probably go knock the daylight's out of her.

And yet she had the nerve to flaunt Josh around him so many times. Kate felt horrible. What was she thinking! It was so selfish of her.

And now she regretted letting Rick slip through her finger's that way.

And then the thought hit her, what if Rick went away with the hope to get over her, to move on, to forget her? it brought her more heartache than before.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she shut her eyes tight, and prayed, prayed that Rick will come back for her. She made a huge mistake and she needed to make it right. They were no longer 'best friends'. In fact that term could have been done away with a long time back.

Kate loved Rick now. And she needed him to know.

He'd come back for her, she assured herself, thinking back on that night when he had promised her, she'd never lose him.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was evening now, and Kate had asked Josh to come over to her place, she had to break up with him. It wasn't right of her to be stringing him along, trying to fall in love with him, just to avoid her feelings for Rick.

Josh was very understanding. He was obviously hurt. But he said he knew from the start, Kate would never be his completely. Everyone in the school knew it too. Kate and Rick were inseparable.

She apologized to Josh once again, before he kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

The next few days went by, and Kate realized how very boring it was without Rick around.

She just hoped he was missing her the same way she was missing him. She'd fall asleep every night, thinking of him, and which part of the continent he must be at now. She even woke up one night from a racy dream about him that started with the moment he had fallen shirtless over her on her second day at Brooke high.

Finally, one day, a month after Rick had left, while sitting through 1st period, Kate was alerted of a text from Javier.  
'Your boy's back, saw him running into the building late :-D'

Kate's heart was beating erratically. She couldn't concentrate on anything happening in class. All she could think about was seeing Rick again. 'Could lunch period get here any faster!?'

* * *

Rick was back home now from his little escapade. He had reached an hour after midnight, and he so badly wanted to text Kate and let her know he was back. But it was late, and so he thought he'd just surprise her in the morning at school.

He hardly slept that night. He kept thinking back on the month gone by.

He had spent every minute of his time exploring. And it gave him peace of mind. But he couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about Kate. He tried, he tried so hard to condition his heart to accept that she has a boyfriend now, to accept that all he would ever be to her is a 'best friend', but his daily attempts would all go to vain, cause at night his dreams would be filled with her. With her face. her beauty, and every other extraordinary thing about her.

So since he could do nothing to stop loving her, he had decided to come back home, and be the 'best' best friend to her every single day, and he would be her lover in his dreams at night.

He knew that plan wouldn't work for long. But at least it was something that would help him cope.

* * *

He was now siting at they're lunch table, Javi, Kev, and Kevin's new girlfriend Jenny were seated with him, listening to his stories from his trip.

He was in the middle of telling them about this funny guy he met on a train, when he noticed someone from the corner of his eye, he looked to find Kate now standing a few feet away, staring at him, with this beautiful smile on her lips.

It made his heart leap for joy to see her again 'Kate.' he said. And stood up and walked toward her, she began walking faster toward him, and her eyes shone, were they tears? He couldn't quite make out.

she was now jogging towards him, and even before he had the chance to say something, she had crushed herself into him, her arms tight around him, and so he hugged her tighter.

Oh he missed her so much. Kate, his Kate. He knew she missed him just as much, it showed in the way she was clinging on to him.

He finally spoke "now it feels like home."

she now moved to look up at him, and he realized he was right, they were tears. but she was smiling.

He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, "hey, what's this? I know I can be a nuisance sometimes, but I just got back and you're already not liking it"

He joked, to lighten the mood. And it worked. She hit his arm playfully, while laughing a little "shut up!"  
he flicked her nose then, and asked her more sincerely now "how are you?"

she just smiled, and pulled him to sit at the table with her. The rest of the group seemed preoccupied in a discussion of their own. He took her hand in his then, and spoke just to her

"listen Kate, I'm sorry I left the way I did, so suddenly, but something triggered in me that night, and I needed some time and space to myself."

"I know. I understand Rick, but really wished you had told me well in advance. You didn't let me say goodbye either..." She frowned.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm here now Kate, and I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at him. Then said "it was a long month, but I'm glad you're back home."  
he smirked "Better late then never"  
she laughed.

"so, did it help? Going away for a month, did it help?"

Rick was unsure himself, whether he had found a solution to his problems, or whether he just found a way to hide them at certain hours. So he just nodded "I think it did, yea, I guess so."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
But he really didn't want to talk about this right now so he changed the topic.

"How's your mom and dad? You think your dad will mind if I self-invite myself over to your place tonight to watch the game with him?"

Kate laughed "oh he'd love the company. He'd be so glad to know you're back. A month alone with the women was making him crazy."

Rick laughed and then asked a question he'd been wanting to ask "so will you b gracing us with your presence, or do you have plans with Josh tonight?"

she turned to him now, and with a small smile she said "no, I don't have plans with Josh..."

he interrupted, "that's awesome, we got a lot to catch up on, and I could really do with some quality time with you"

she said "you didn't let me finish, Josh and I broke up."

Rick was speechless. He just stared at her waiting for her to go on. When she didn't, he pulled her in for a hug, and softly whispered

"hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two, do u want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no. She'd tell him about it soon. But right now she just wanted to listen to him, she had missed that voice, that smile, everything about him.  
"No" she said, "we can talk about that later, right now I want to hear everything about your time away."

and so, they spent the whole of lunch period talking about the places he went and the things he saw.

Lanie stole a glance at them, yup, they looked like they were back to their old selves again. The smiles on both their faces were real, reaching their eyes that shone for the other. They still had a lot of things to clear up between them, but they were going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was 8pm; Rick knocked on the Becketts' door, and was greeted with a smiling Johanna.

"Hi Mrs. Beckett!"

Rick was suddenly pulled into an unexpected tight embrace, "Rick, honey, how are you, oh I was so worried when Kate told me you were gone. Are you okay now?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, thank you"

"Come on in, Jim's in the living room, I'll go tell Kate you're here."

Rick took his coat off and hung it in the closet, and then walked into the living room to find Jim siting on the couch.  
"Hey hey, look who's back from the dead"

"do I look that bad?" he joked

Jim laughed and lightly pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm just puling your leg big guy, you're looking great, what, you worked out much while you were away?"

"Yea, you could call it something like that."

Jim switched the TV on, and sat at his recliner chair. They made small talk, just beating around topics ranging from football, Jim's work place, Rick's outing, and it wasn't long before Kate made her way downstairs, clad in her denim shorts, and a long t-shirt that hung loosely around her.  
"Hey" she said, as she plopped herself on the sofa beside Rick.

"Hey yourself" he said with a warm smile, that had immediate effects on Kate. She suddenly felt warm too.  
They watched the game together, cheering when necessary, groaning in frustration when the team they were rooting for missed a goal.

Rick had to stop himself from looking towards Kate every so often. She was so much more different compared to other girls, hell; she understood everything you needed to know about football, which was a very rare thing to find. She was sporty, beautiful, real, and yes, he was staring again.

And this time, she had caught him.

"What?" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him.

He opened his mouth to explain, to make up some excuse for his creepy staring, but he had nothing to say. Fortunately, Jim picked that moment to speak; he got up from his chair, holding his back.

"Ahh... The things old age does to ya... Well, I'm retiring for the night; I think I'll be of more use in bed"

Rick laughed out loud.  
"Eww dad!" exclaimed Kate.

He then came up behind the couch and tapped rick on the shoulder, "I'll leave you kids to it, don't stay up to late Katie"  
he kissed her over the head "goodnight".  
"Goodnight dad"  
"night Mr. B."

As soon as Kate heard her dad's door close from upstairs, she turned to look at rick, siting at the other end of d sofa, and asked "this game is getting a little boring, want to watch a movie?"

"Yea sure."

"There's a tub of ice-cream in the fridge, could you go get it? I'll put in a movie till then"

Rick went into the kitchen and returned with the tub and two spoons, he sat himself down, and Kate came and sat just a few inches away from him, making herself comfortable at his side, to dig into the ice-cream tub with him.

And when he inhaled his nostrils were filled with her scent, her proximity did it for him. Of course he knew her scent before, but he didn't know he was in love with her at the time. Now was a whole other story.

Little Manhattan began playing. And they both watched silently, until the movie and the ice-cream were over.

When she turned the TV off, he got up to leave.  
"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave"

"Hey, what's the hurry, stay for a while. Please, I've missed you... this."

How could he deny her that? He loved her. He sat back down, this time placing his hand along the back- rest of the couch, and facing her a little more. She turned a little too, so that she was looking at him

"okay" he said.

"But only cause you said please."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes at him, another thing about her he had come to love. "You haven't changed one bit." she said, looking down.

"Did you want me to change?"

"No" she glared at him. "I'm glad you're still you"

'Oh Kate, if only you knew that I'm not the same. If only you knew how much my feelings towards you have changed.' he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 10

Kate was smiling at him; 'beautiful' was all he could think of.

He smiled. She leaned the side of her head against his hand on the back- rest and closed her eyes. she began tracing tiny circles at the soft skin at the back of his elbow, and he was finding it hard to think straight.

"How much did you miss me?" she asked, her eyes were open now, looking at him...

He smiled and looked down, thinking of a way to say this without giving too much away, but words came out of his mouth of their own accord.

"when the sun rose, it reminded me of your smile, when a warm breeze came my way, I thought of your warmth, when a sweet fragrance filled my nostrils, I thought of your scent, when the stars shone above me, I thought of your eyes... and I'd fall asleep each night with a prayer for you on my lips.. That's how much I missed you Kate"

He knew he had said too much. He should have controlled his words. He didn't want to look up in to her eyes now, afraid she'd been creeped out.

He heard a whisper of his name from her lips, and like it had some power over him, he looked at her, and if he was reading her right, she was looking deep into his eyes, her lips slightly parted. He looked back at her eyes then, and as if she knew what he wanted to do, she bit down on her lower lip.

And the anticipation growing in him was driving him crazy, he so badly wanted to kiss her, he'd never wanted something so badly before. And before he could stop himself, he leaned in a little, and she closed her eyes, the silence of the dim room allowed for him to hear her breath hitch...

Her hand that was tracing his skin earlier was now still, on his arm, warm. And just as his lips were about to touch hers…

'So what!' by Pink started blasting out loud, and Kate immediately jumped away startled by the loud ringtone of her phone.

She heard him curse under his breath while looking away now. she reached for her phone. And Rick was already standing up,

"I'm sorry" he said,

"I... Uhh... That was..." he was stammering and not really looking at her,

"I should get going... I'm really sorry..."

He was already moving towards the door, she silenced her phone, and followed him.

"Rick, wait... You don't have to..."

"No, I don't know what got into me, you're clearly hurt over your break up with Josh, and I... I'm sorry..."

He was putting his jacket on. "I think the ice cream got to my head, yea that would explain why I did that... I'm sorry..."

"Rick listen..."

He had opened the door now, and was stepping out, still not looking at her, he mumbled a goodnight, and walked briskly away.

* * *

The whole way home he couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot! 'What in the world were you thinking? Trying to kiss her? Really? What. You think you're some character in a fairy-tale that could make a woman fall in love with you with a kiss!

God you're an idiot, and she's not just any woman, she's Kate, your best friend!'

Rick couldn't help but wonder what she must think of him. She must think he was using her in her state of vulnerability. She probably wanted comfort after her break up with Josh.

But trying to kiss her? That was crossing the line. God, if it wasn't for that phone call, he would have ended up kissing her, and hell, that would mean all types of awkwardness in their friendship, because obviously, Kate doesn't feel the same way about him, the way he feels about her.

He wanted 2 be punched in the face. 'Friends don't kiss! you freak!'

He reached home, and went straight to his bedroom, splashed cold water on his face, put on just a pair of boxers, and laid down in his bed. How was he going to face her tomorrow? What would she think of him? Had his stupid move ruined their friendship?

* * *

Kate had closed the door after he was out of sight, she leaned her back against it, and ran her hands through her hair, they had almost kissed. Almost...

Rick's lips were so close to hers, if she had had the courage to just make the slightest move forward, they would have kissed, and she wouldn't have to verbally tell him what she felt for him, she would have shown it to him in that kiss.

Oh the things she wanted to do with her lips on his, it made her blush. She quickly went up to her room, got ready for bed and laid down.

She couldn't help but wonder what Rick must be thinking. She thought about how he began feeling embarrassed for trying to kiss her. Little did he know she really wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to ravish her, to leave her panting for breath.

3 months ago, she never would have thought of Rick this way, but tonight, she was sure this was love. She'd never felt this way for anyone before, that feeling when you're heart beats so fast you think it might just explode, that feeling of butterflies fluttering in your tummy when you hear his voice, the way every cell in you feels warm and alive when he's around.

Rick was beating himself up about his impulsive decision when he left her place last night, she wanted to meet him at school and tell him everything's okay. That there doesn't have to be awkwardness between them.

She also needed to find the courage to tell him that she reciprocated the feelings he has for her. But she knew she needed a little more time for that. So till then, she would just see to it, that he's always on the same page as her. They were now somewhere in between 'best friends' and 'in a relationship' and she would see to it, that they only go up from here.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The responses I've been geting to this story is amazing. :) Thank you all so much! your reviews, follows and favorites, all of it make me really glad.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

Chapter 11

They were on her couch again, and he had just said those 3 little words she'd wanted to hear from him, and she leaned forward, clashing her lips against his, her fingers roamed the soft dark hair on his head, and his were on her back, moving ever so lovingly.

Their lips so in sync, their tongues playing a little game now and then, and then she could feel one of his hands make their way up the side of her waist, until he reached where she wanted his hand to be... She moaned into the kiss urging him to go on...

And that's when she woke up.

It was a dream. It was just a dream... A really hot dream.

Kate sat up in bed, and laughed a little at herself. She had just dreamt of a really sexy make out session with Richard Rodgers. If only he knew how many times he had invaded her dreams these past few weeks.

As she got herself ready to start the day, she couldn't help but wonder, if they had gotten to that kiss last night, would it have turned into something as passionate as it was in her dream? The thought made her face turn red again.

And she really needed to do something to stop that.

* * *

It was lunch period now, and Kate was determined to find Rick. All day he had avoided her. Every time she saw him and waved out, he'd get nervous and walk away. When she tried calling out to him, he'd walk faster.

He was not replying to her texts or calls, and it was making her angry. He was clearly feeling embarrassed about last night, and he was trying his best not to face her. But Kate wanted to make it clear to him, that things need not be awkward between them just because they almost kissed.

Rick didn't turn up 10 minutes into lunch period, and so Kate went in search of him, and she found him in the gym alone, shooting hoops.

She walked in and as soon as he saw her, he held the ball under his arm and looked towards her.

"What the hell Rick? You've been avoiding me all day!"

"Kate, I think you know why, can we just get this over with now? I should have known you'd find me eventually"

"Get what over with?"

He turned around and shot another hoop, then dribbled the ball while walking around.

"Rick?"

"You're here to tell me we can't be friends any more right? Well just say it."

"That's not what I'm here for Rick"

He stood still, looking at her, confused. She walked up to him.

"Last night, before that phone call, we almost..."

"Almost" he repeated her last word.

She chuckled. "It's alright you know, you don't need to feel embarrassed about it...you've been avoiding me all day, and all I've been trying to tell you is its okay. We're cool Rick, there doesn't have to be any awkwardness between us."

She had taken a few steps closer to him, and he asked,

"So we're okay...? You still see me as your best friend?"

He sounded so unsure, like he really believed she wouldn't want to be with him after his attempt to kiss her last night. She was standing before him now; she put her hand on his cheek, got on her toes and slowly placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek...

"Come on, get yourself showered and lets go have lunch" she smirked, and walked away, out of the gym doors.

And if he was seeing right, she had a very purposeful sway in her hips. Rick stood there unmoving.

Had she just kissed his cheek? Or was he just dreaming? He touched the place she had kissed him, and it was tingly.

Oh god! If he was 'confused' before, he was just plain 'clueless' now.

* * *

**AN: Reviews make my day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kate had walked out of the gym feeling really good. She had just made a really courageous move. But it was the only thing she could think of doing after he asked if she still saw him as a friend. Because she knew now, they were undoubtedly more than just friends.

She was back in the lunch room now, with the rest of them. Rick had freshened up and joined them, now siting by her side. Now and then she noticed him stealing glances at her, and she liked it. Liked that he was a little on edge after that incident in the gym.

She had hoped it would leave him questioning what it meant.

Kate lightly let her leg brush against his, and he looked at her, she smirked at him and then looked back at the rest of them, continuing in the discussion that was going on at their table. And Kate noticed from the side of her eye, he was smiling.

"The Sweet hearts' dance night's coming up..." Jenny said, nodding towards a few of the student council members who were now putting up poster's around the lunch room.

"Already?" Lanie asked... "Where did the whole year go?"

"Life is what happens when you're busy making love..." Kevin joked... And Lanie threw an empty carton towards him.

The Sweet hearts' dance was a social event, something like prom, only without king and queen. it was a yearly tradition at Brooke High, and every student mostly came with a partner to dance with.

Javier spoke. "Well, it's obvious I'm taking Lanie to the Sweet hearts' dance, and Kevin's taking jenny. What about you Kate? Anyone asked you yet?"

All eyes were on her now, including the pair of deep blue she had come to adore lately.

"Well... No one's asked me yet, but there's someone in this room who has hinted to me that he might ask me out, I just hope he makes a move fast"

She was smirking. And she found it completely adorable that Rick, clueless that he was, was now looking around the room. She wanted to laugh out loud.

"And what about you Rick?" Javier asked.

His attention was brought back to the table now

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yea Rick, who's going to be the lucky girl?" Kate teased.

* * *

Rick was suddenly feeling so confused it wasn't even funny.

Kate was sending him mixed signals, and it was messing with his head real bad. Who was she talking about when she said someone had hinted at taking her to the Sweet hearts' dance?

Rick looked around, could it be Erik Vaughn, that guy had girls drooling all over him, but Kate was not one to be part of the drooling party.

He looked towards another table, could it be William Sorenson, the guy wasn't as popular as Erik, but he was good looking, and smart, and apparently a girl magnet.. But it was hard to imagine Kate wanting to go to the Sweet hearts' dance with him

Then of course there was Michael Royce, who'd been trying to ask Kate out even before Josh. Maybe Kate finally thought of giving him a chance.

But Rick wasn't sure of anything right now. That kiss she gave him in the gym, obviously meant something, and had he remembered the Sweet hearts' dance was soon approaching, he would have asked her out there itself.

But like a guy who'd been kissed for the first time, he had just stood there, shocked beyond repair that Katherine Beckett had kissed him.. And now he had no idea what to do.

They wanted to know who he was taking to the Sweet hearts' dance.

"Uh... I don't know yet, I haven't thought about it..."

"Well I've got recommendations for you." Javier said to him. And if he was not mistaken, Kate was suddenly choking hard on her sip of water. He began rubbing her back with his hand, "you alright?"

She cleared her Throat, and said "yea, I'm fine."

Just then the bell rang out, and they all got up to go to their classrooms. Rick walked Kate to her class as usual... As they left the lunch room, he asked her "so, this guy you want to go to Sweet hearts' dance with, how well do you know him? I mean how are you so sure he'll ask you?"

Kate smiled smugly to herself

" I think I know him really well, we've gotten to know each other really well lately, and I think he'll ask me cause he knows I want to go with him, and only him"

Rick nodded, "oh, okay... Well then I hope he mans up quickly and asks you..."

Rick waved out to her and made his way quickly to his next class.  
Kate smiled after him. 'Yup, I hope you do.'

Rick could be so smart and so clueless at the same time. It made her adore him more. She knew he wasn't seeing through her teasing yet, but she hoped he will soon. She really didn't want to go to the Sweet hearts' dance with anyone but him.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 13

Rick couldn't concentrate; he kept trying to think of who Kate was talking about. Had she met someone after breaking up with Josh? That would explain why she said they'd gotten to get to know each other well. But if Kate had a new friend/boyfriend she would have told him about it.

Who was this guy?

And Kate seems so enchanted with him, that she doesn't want to go with anyone else but him. It made his teeth clench.

Why was his heart so head over heels in love with a woman who drives him so crazy! And what does that kiss she gave him mean now? And those flirty glances and brushes of her leg against his?

Was it just his love sick brain conjuring up all of this? Was he just over-thinking these little things?

He needed to find out if Kate had met anyone after her break up with Josh. He needed to know who!

* * *

Kate told Lanie everything after their last period was done. Everything except for the part about wanting him to ask her to the Sweet hearts' dance.

They were walking to the stands at the football grounds. Rick, Javi and Kev had practice, and they had asked them to wait for them so that they could all leave together. The girls didn't mind, since there wasn't much to do at home this evening. Jenny couldn't wait however; she had to leave to go for a family get together.

"Wow, so he almost kissed you that night, you're having racy dreams about him, and you pecked him on the cheek today in the gym...

And all this happened and you didn't think to tell me sooner? Girl you owe me big time for keeping this from me." Lanie spoke as they both sat down on the bleachers.

"I owe you? Are you kidding me, if it wasn't for your call that night, my racy dream would have probably come true, so if anything, you owe me!"

she paused "what were you calling me for that late anyway?"

Lanie smirked, and then pointed out to the grounds.  
"You see that shirtless guy over there..."

"Lanie they're all running around shirtless..."

"Don't make me smack you, you know which one I'm talking about." she glared at Kate.

Kate chuckled; she knew very well she was talking about Javier.

"well, he and I shared a really nice romantic evening at his place, and I was calling you to  
Tel you all about it."

"I see, well I'm glad for you two" Kate said sincerely.

"Thanks" Lanie chuckled.

Then added, "now you see that hot thing running near my boy? well that, girlfriend, is yours to claim.. I can already see him taking you out on the most romantic dates ever..."

Kate was blushing now.  
Yup, she could see it too. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

They were just walking out of the shower rooms, all freshened up, and Rick asked Javier

"hey Espo, when I was away, was there anyone hanging around with Kate, I mean, after she broke it off with Josh?"

"Nah, not that I knows of, but they did have a lot of girl nights. Lanie and Kate would meet up and apparently they'd talk all evening."

"So who do you think she's talking about? She said there's someone who'd been hinting they'd ask her to the Sweet hearts' dance."

"Beats me, maybe Lanie would know, I could try and get it out of her if you want"

"yea, please, that would be helpful"

"but why does it concern you so much?"

Rick sighed heavily, he really didn't want to tell Javier how messed up his head was.

"It's complicated." he said. They had almost approached where Lanie and Kate were waiting for them.

"I feel your pain bro. All girls are." Javier smirked.

* * *

**AN: Just one chapter for today. :) I've got to edit the rest first, only then can I post. I know where I'm going with this story, and I hope i can hold your interest right till the end. You guys are amazing! Xoxoxo**

**In other news, what do you guys think of the promo for 'The Human Factor'? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kate woke up early Wednesday morning and just laid in bed staring up at her ceiling... She was beginning to worry now.

There were just 3 days until the dance now, and Rick had still not gotten the hint. She tried her best, flirting with him, leaving him little lines that should make it clear she wanted to go to the Sweet hearts' dance with him. She had turned down so many guys, and what was weird was, he watched her turn them all down, but never tried asking her out himself.

Kate was second guessing now, whether Rick still had feelings for her. It angered her how ignorant he was being towards the amount of hints she was throwing at him. Her anger was getting the better of her. She got up, and decided to go for an early morning run. Running always made her feel better.

That rush of adrenaline, the way her heart would beat faster, the way her breathing would quicken, her feet moving quickly, hardly touching the ground for less than a second each.

And as she ran, she would let herself forget. Forget everything. Everything that'd been worrying her, or taking up space in her head. And right now, it was Rick.

Rick! Rick! Rick!

Rick Rodgers was all she'd been thinking about lately. She wanted him to ask her to the Sweet hearts' dance, and then maybe then, she could tell him about her feelings for him.

Forgetting helped her sort things out in her head. It cleared her head, so that she could put things in place.

By the time she had reached back home and showered and gotten ready for school, she had made a decision. She was going to wait for Rick. She would wait, even if it were the last minute before the dance. She was going to the Sweet hearts' dance with Rick; otherwise she wasn't going at all.

* * *

Rick was finding it very hard to understand Kate.

He had never seen so many hopes shattered by a girl before. She had turned down every guy that came up to her to ask her to go to the  
Sweet hearts' dance with them.

She had said no to all of them. Then where was this Mr. Charmer/Dreamy that she was waiting for?

Why wasn't he making his move? Every time he tried asking Kate who he was, she'd just give him a smug reply, like 'I'm surprised you haven't guessed by now, He's pretty close to me'

or 'he's hot, charming, he plays football, and he reads Richard Castle's books just like me.'

huh, he still had to talk to her about that.

Well, whoever this guy was, Rick knew he had to have known him, 'if he was in the football team, how could I not know?'

but Rick could not think of anyone who Kate would be so smitten by. He had hoped to get information from Javier, but that hope went down the drain when Javier did something to upset Lanie, and now he was trying to make it up to her.

Rick was feeling helpless. Looks like he'd just have to wait till the Sweet hearts' dance night to see who this lucky guy was.

As for himself, he was going alone to the dance.  
He knew that he'd be a real bore to whoever he'd take, because he'd be drowning in his sorrows watching Kate dance with another guy.

He didn't want to spoil anyone's night that way, no one deserved it. So he'd mope alone.

Of course he'd try to have fun, but he didn't know how that would work out if he'd have to watch a replay of the 'Kate-Josh' days.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Kate was just getting ready to sleep, but she was determined to talk to Rick, she quickly texted him "hey, what you doing?"

but didn't get a reply from him.

* * *

He woke in the morning, sweaty and aroused. he had dozed of early last night, and he didn't regret it one bit, because the dreams he was having about Kate had reached another level totally. He needed a cold shower.

If Kate had any idea about how much he had fallen for her, she'd probably find it creepy.

If only she knew what a beautiful woman she was, if only she knew how much he wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, to make love to her, and show her how much he appreciated her beauty, if only, if only she reciprocated the love he had for her.

He went in for a shower, and then got dressed. He had to go pick up his new suit today.

While riding the elevator down, he saw Kate's message. She had sent it last night, probably around the time he was undressing her in his dreams.

Maybe her 'Mr. Dreamy' finally asked her out and she was probably texting him to tell him that. That had to be it. Rick deleted her message, if Kate was going to the Sweet hearts' dance with this guy; he didn't want to hear her swoon over him. It would be too much heartache to take for now.

So he didn't reply to her text. He locked his phone, put it back in his pocket, and tried to keep himself distracted.

He had to stop thinking about her so much, dreaming about her, it was wrong. Things would have been different if they were together, but they weren't.

He had no right to think of her in that way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kate was in her room. It was 6 pm, Saturday evening, and she was sitting in her room in her slacks and a loose t-shirt, eating from a tub of strawberry ice-cream. There was a knock on her door, she looked up to find her mom peeking in.

"Kate... tonight is your sweet heart's bash isn't it? put your best dress on, I'll do your hair, and you can meet him there, talk to him tonight."

Kate pulled the spoon out from between her lips, looked up at her mom, and began to shake her head no. Johanna saw the tears brimming at her daughter's eyes, she walked to her immediately sitting beside her and pulling her in to her arms.

Kate sobbed into her mom's embrace; she had never been so in love with someone that it hurt. And now she had a very good feeling Rick didn't want to be with her anymore, he hadn't replied last night, he didn't pick her call this afternoon.

"I don't want to go mom."

"It's okay, I understand, but I still think you should talk to him Kate."

Kate had told her mother about how she had started falling for Rick, how she'd been hinting at him all week, Johanna had found it cute initially how Rick had been so clueless as to whom Kate was talking about.

But now, if what Kate had told her was anything to go by, Rick looked like he was intentionally pulling away from her.

"Mom, I'm tired I just want to be alone, please"

Johanna kissed her daughter on the head, and said "you know things would be clearer if you two just talk it out... I know that boy loves you, he's loved you for a long time, he's just misunderstood things"

Kate nodded; she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to eat her ice cream, and then cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Johanna was in the kitchen now, when she spotted Kate's phone ringing on the counter, she must have forgotten it down here. She looked at the screen to find a picture of her daughter and her friend Lanie blinking. She quickly picked the call.

"Hello Lanie. It's Kate's mom here"

"oh, Mrs. Beckett, is Kate there?"

"I'm sorry, Kate's in a pretty bad mood, she's been in her room all evening, and she just won't listen to me, I've been trying to get her to dress up and go to the dance"

"so Mr. Dreamy stood her up then?"

Johanna chuckled  
"Is that what you'll call Rick these days, well it's a nice pet name..."

"Wait a minute, Mrs. B did I just hear right? Oh my god! Kate has been waiting for Rick to ask her out? Rick is 'Mr. Dreamy'?"

Immediately Johanna realized she must have said something she was not supposed to. She was just going to cover it up, when Lanie continued excitedly,

"Mrs B, I got to go, something just came up"

* * *

Rick was standing with Javier near the refreshments table, they had been eager to see who Kate was going to come in with, but a lot of time had passed and none of them had seen or heard from her.

Finally Lanie decided to give her a call. She had gone out because she couldn't hear anything with the music blasting through the huge speakers.

Rick had just poured himself a third glass of punch, and turned around to face Javier, but instead, he got a hard slap on his hand "owww" he squealed.

It was Lanie. "Put that glass down, and get out of here!" she yelled.

"what? Where are you sending me?"

Lanie had taken the glass from his hand and pushed it into Javier's hand, and she was now  
pushing Rick towards the entrance of the hall.

"Kate's miserable at home. You're going to pick her up."

Rick stopped and turned now "what in the world are you talking about, wait a minute, Mr. Dreamy stood her up didn't he?"

'That bastard.' he thought. His fists were clenched.  
Lanie glared at him.

"Tell me one thing Rick, you used to be so smart with the many plastics you used to date before, and now, when you have someone so real, and so good right before your eyes, you're acting so dumb and clueless."

"Lanie, what in the world are you talking about? you're making no sense!"

"You're Mr. Dreamy! Kate has been waiting on you. She's been waiting for you to ask her to the Sweet hearts' dance!"

And then everything came back to him. Everything Kate had said to him whenever he had asked her about this Mr. Dreamy. All that time she had been talking about him.

Rick ran his hand through his hair in frustration! "Oh man! I've screwed this up so bad!"

he looked to Lanie, "you knew about this, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Trust me Rick, I had no clue, Mrs. Beckett just let it slip just now when I called her phone. I swear, Kate had mentioned you once or twice in our conversations about the dance, but she never told me Mr. Dreamy was you. My best guess now is, maybe she wanted you to figure it out on your own."

Rick was cursing himself, he had been so stupid.

"Rick, I am not going to stand here and watch you waste any more time. If you love that girl, you go over there now and tell her"

Rick was already walking away. He was going to go fix this. Kate's place was not too far away from campus, and Rick couldn't care less about calling a cab, he needed to see Kate, now. And so he ran.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 16

There was a knock on the Beckett's front door. Jim pulled open the door to find a suited Rick, panting, and looking quite nervous.

"Mr. B, I need to speak with Kate."

"Rick, if you have something to do with the fact that my Katie's moping all evening, I will see to it that you go home tonight injured"

"Mr B... I didn't... Just please, let me go talk to her..."

Jim was just about to say something back to him, when his wife came up behind him  
"Jim, let the boy in."

Jim looked at his wife for a second, and then moved away from the door and into the living room. Rick stepped in, and stood in front of Johanna. She smiled at him and nodded, he whispered a soft thank you, and ran upstairs towards Kate's room.

He was going to make things right tonight.

* * *

Kate was sitting in her bed, her ice-cream tub emptied and placed on her bedside table. She had finally succeeded in stopping her tears from falling. She sighed heavily, and leaned her head back against the tall headboard of her bed, keeping her eyes closed.

She suddenly heard something and it sounded like Rick's voice, but it was far away. 'Funny' she thought. Exactly what he was to her now. 'Far away.'

And then she heard his voice again, the sound of her name. She must really be hallucinating. She was hearing his voice in her head now.

Oh but the sound of her name from his lips sounded so Sweet. And there it was again, a tear making its way down her cheek.

She suddenly felt someone touch her foot; she opened her eyes to find Rick standing at the foot of her bed. And she didn't think it was possible, but the heartache she was feeling all evening had just vanished.

She felt a warmth in her that only his gaze on her could create. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She suddenly remembered why she was here moping in bed, and not at the Sweet hearts'dance with the one man she had come to love and adore so much.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you to the Sweethearts dance with me Kate"

"You're too late, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you"

He stepped around her bed, to come closer to her. "Kate, I'm sorry, I had no idea, and it's not like me, to have acted so dumb, I usually get these things right"

Kate remained quiet.

"But clearly, I made a mistake, I was stupid. And I want to make it up to you."

"Go away Rick, please"

The tears just wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

After what seemed like a very long minute, she heard his voice again.  
"Kate, you have my guitar don't you?"

What! She was crying here, and he wanted to know where his guitar was.

She nodded towards the corner of her room where his guitar case was standing. "It's over there"

He had been teaching her to play it. that was long before he had left for a month when she started dating Josh. He let her keep it so that she could practice whenever she got the time.

Kate watched him take off his suit, and throw it on her bed; he then walked to the guitar, and took it out of the case.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't say a word; he just took the guitar in hand and sat before her. Before she knew what was happening, he was plucking the strings with such ease, creating a beautiful melody, and then he looked up at her, and began to sing...

I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship, Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction, You make everything so clear.

And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window, On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind, On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore, And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

He looked down at his fingers as he played the outro music, and then strummed the last chord.

When he looked back up at her, she had a small smile on her face.  
"I can't give you anything but love Kate, and I just hope you can forgive me, and let me take you out.."

* * *

**AN: so the song that Rick sings to her is called "I can't fight this feeling any longer" by Reo Speedwagon. It's a beautiful song. I was listening to the radio one morning while i was working on the first few chapters of this, and i knew i just had to put this song in here somewhere. :P :)**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. let me know what you think in a review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 17

She looked away, towards her window, wiping her cheeks of all the tears of sadness that had turned into happiness while he had sang for her.

There was something so very overwhelming about what he just did for her. And it made her heart swell with love for him. She had forgotten everything she had been upset with him about.  
She was so lost in her train of thought. she realized he had gotten up now, his shoulders slumped, and he was moving towards her door.

"Rick" she called out.

He turned.  
She smiled, the beauty of her smile now reaching her eyes. "Did you save the last dance for me?"  
His face lit up so bright! His eyes shining

"I think we can still catch the last song. Come on."

Kate got off from her bed, he came to her, and said "wait, let me do this the right way"

"Katherine Beckett, do you want to go to the Sweet hearts'dance with me"

she laughed  
"why Richard Rodgers, I thought you'd never ask"

she teased. And he took her hand in his, lifted it up, and placed a soft, lingering kiss on it.  
A shiver ran through her body. And a blush crept up her cheeks, and she could do nothing to hide it. And he smiled proudly that he could have that effect on her.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

Rick was sitting on the couch now, waiting for Kate to come downstairs. An hour ago he had no idea he'd be here, waiting in Kate's living room for her to get ready so that he could take her to the prom. He had this smile on his face.

Finally, they have a chance now. He was not going to screw this up. He needed to show Kate tonight how much she means to him. He would try asking her out on a date after the Sweet hearts'dance, and hopefully they can go further from there.

When Kate finally came downstairs, he was sure he'd never seen any one more beautiful than her. She looked glamorous. Angelic, un-earthly. Like she was sent from another universe. Planet extraordinaire. And surely she had to be the queen of the land.

Her dress was red. Thin straps revealed the creamy skin of her shoulders; her hair was let down, bouncy brown curls hanging loose around her face and falling beautifully over her shoulders. Her makeup was light, allowing for her natural beauty to shine. Her eyes highlighted with a liner. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places to leave Rick standing speechless, with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"You'll catch flies in your mouth son" Jim joked when he saw the way Rick was eyeing Kate.

Rick quickly closed his mouth, and swallowed nervously, then laughed at his own reaction.

"Uh... Kate... You look..."

Kate stared at him with an eager smile, waiting to hear what he'd say.

"Extraordinary"

"thank you" she whispered.

"You kids better get going if you want to dance at all tonight."

Rick nodded, then offered his arm to Kate, "shall we?"

She stepped forward and linked her arm with his, and looked up at him; he was smiling down at her.

"Let's go" she said.

They had just stepped out her door when he stopped and turned to face her  
"I'm sorry, I don't have a corsage or something to put on your hand... I would have got you one, had I known I'd end up taking you..."

"Rick, I don't need a corsage, "

she reached out and slipped her hand in his, and said "this will do"

he didn't think it was possible, but that small gesture just made him fall harder for her.

* * *

They had just walked through the doors of the hall when Lanie and Javier walked up to them.

"you guys are late"

"better late than never" came Rick's reply.

And Kate felt his hand at the small of her back; she leaned in closer to him. She loved what his touch was doing to her. He was just so warm; the heat on her back radiating of his hand was making her insides warm.

They were dancing now, somewhere in the middle of the dance Kate put her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, and he had happily placed his hands on her waist.

They hadn't said much to each other since they left Kate's place. So Rick finally initiated.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

Kate looked down, her cheeks turning the colour of her dress.  
"Yea, you've said it quite a number of times"

"good, because I think it's important for you to know I appreciate this, you, here with me"  
she looked up into his eyes now, and smiled.

He continued. "Kate, I'm really sorry I hadn't figured it out earlier, I had to go through being at the receiving end of Lanie's poking and yelling, and then she finally told me. Your mom let it slip to her, that u were waiting for me to ask you to the Sweet hearts'dance. I just feel so stupid, if I had known earlier..."

"Rick hey, we're here now, together. That's all that matters."

"Yea, but I want to know Kate, why me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Why me, Kate?"

She sighed, and put her cheek to his, and continued swaying to the music  
"can we go somewhere else after this dance?"

he whispered, "sure"

"I'll answer you Rick, just not right now."

She placed a soft kiss, at that sensitive spot below his ear. And they danced together, perfectly happy to be in each others arms. They had a lot of things to talk about, but it could wait until this dance was over.

Kate didn't want to multi-task right now. She just wanted to be this close to him, to hear his soft breathing, or the way he was humming along with the song... She wanted to concentrate on the way his hands felt on her. They were strong hands being gentle on her; he was holding her like she was the most delicate glass sculpture. And it made her love him more the way he cared for her.

She would tell him everything tonight. She'd tell him how she's finding it hard to be just friends, how she wants more. She wants to be with him. She'd tell him why she hid it all this while; she'd apologize for throwing him off track by going ahead and dating Josh. She'd make things right.

* * *

They had left the building, and were now in a cab. He had draped his suit around her shoulders, to keep her warm. She rewarded him back with the sweetest smile he'd seen.

After a few minutes passed, she asked "where are we going?"

"We're here"

they got off and he paid the driver.

"The beach?"

"Yea, it's silent, there's fresh air, I think it's perfect"

They were walking along the shore now; Kate had taken of her heels to walk on the soft sand. The tide was not in yet, and the beach didn't have a lot of party animals tonight, so it was nice, they were still silent, just glad to be with each other, not needing to say it out loud for the other to know they appreciated the company. Rick suddenly felt her hand brush against his, and then her fingers slipped between his, he looked down at their joined hands, and smiled.

"I made a mistake..."

Kate said, breaking the silence as they walked.  
Rick didn't say anything, allowing her to continue in her own time.

"Rick, I think I started seeing you as more than just a friend, a long time ago...  
And it scared me"

"I can't be that bad." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
She laughed a little.

Then he asked, more seriously  
"what are you afraid of?"

"I was afraid, that if we started something together, and if even one of us made a mistake, if something were to go wrong, not only would I lose my relationship with you, but I'd lose u as my best friend too. And I couldn't have that, not then, not ever"

"Kate..."

"So I tried to distract myself from you, I thought if I start going out with someone, I could control my feelings for you, and still keep you as my best friend. But it was a mistake, a huge mistake."  
She paused, and then continued after a heavy exhale.

"I thought that my plan would help keep you close to me, but I ended up driving you further away..." tear's were beginning to fill at her eyes.  
"It was so selfish of me; I didn't even think for once how, I dating someone was affecting you. It didn't occur to me how uncomfortable you were, until after you had left.

And god Rick, that whole month, I could only think of you, of how much I had hurt you.  
I was stupid to think that way, to do something so selfish that it had you going away, and I'm sorry."

she had stopped, and was looking at him now, "I'm so sorry I hurt you that way Rick"  
a tear rolled down her cheek. And he couldn't take seeing her that way. He pulled her into him, hugging her tight.

"Kate, please don't cry..."

she buried her face into the crook of his neck. And his arms held on tighter to her... He kissed her on the head  
"I'm not going to ever go away again Kate, we both made a few mistakes. I think these misunderstandings happened cause we were trying to control an emotion in us that can't be controlled"

Rick held her to his side, and slowly walked them over to sit by the rocks. When they were seated, he said

"I only realized how fond of you I had become when I saw you going out with Josh. Watching you two was making me sick, and even though I tried to be okay with it, I wasn't. I went away, thinking I could tame my heart to stop it from going crazy for you... But my month away, went in vain.

Not a day went by when I didn't think of you Kate, I missed you so much. And I realized being away, not being able to see you in reality, having you invading my dreams at night, none of that was helping. So I gave up, and came back, I just had to see you again..."

"You dreamed of me when you were away?" a small smile crept onto her lips.

"'dreamed' would be past tense Kate, I dream of you all day and night, I can't stop thinking about you."

"What kind of dreams are they?"

He laughed.  
"I'd rather not tell you, I don't want you to hit me."

she laughed now, a real full Kate Beckett laugh, and it warmed his heart. They were silently smiling at each other now. And then Rick spoke  
"so where do you think we're headed?"

She put her hand to his cheek and said "I think I'm tired of keeping secrets from you, I think I want to be more than a friend... Rick, I think I love you" she whispered sincerely.

"I think I love you too Kate" he said honestly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 19

He saw her glance down at his lips and bite down on her own.

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, for so long... He leaned in closer to her, and she let her hand move to the back of his neck, he placed his hand on her waist.

'Just another inch closer.' she thought... She closed her eyes. Her anticipation for him growing, her heart rate increasing, her body warm with excitement for his kiss, for their first kiss.

"Where's your phone?"  
She felt him ask against her lips, and she was caught completely off guard with that.

She looked at him

"what?! It's in my clutch. Why does it matter?"

He was reaching over to her clutch now; he opened it, and switched her phone off. And then threw it aside saying "it matters because if we're going to do this, I don't want to be interrupted."

she laughed, remembering what had happened that night at her place.  
"Now where were we?" he asked, leaning in again.

And then his lips were on hers, soft, and gentle, triggering so many good feelings in her, she was melting under his lips... Her fingers moved through his hair, urging him to keep going.

his hand was warm on her waist, and it was now moving to her back, he put his other hand around her, wanting to have her closer to him, and she placed her hand on his chest, she admired how strong and tough he felt under her touch.

His lips were magical, the way he kissed her, sucking on her lower lip, he was being so patient, gentle.. And yet she was already feeling so aroused... She'd never been kissed that way before, and she couldn't imagine what would happen to her if this kiss were to turn wild, fast, and passionate.

He pulled away now, and smiled

"don't stop..." she whispered, with her eyes still closed.

He chuckled and kissed her again, more passionately now, sending shocks through her body, making her head feel lighter.

She realized his kisses were taking her to some kind of high and she just didn't want to come down from there anytime soon. But Rick had other plans. He pulled away slowly, and said

"Kate, there's this one thing, one secret I've kept from you, and I don't want to hide it from you any longer."

"what is it Rick?"

"I think showing it to you would be better than telling you"

he stood up now, and held out his hand to her "come on, let's go to my place"

Kate seemed confused but eager to know what he wanted to show her. She took his hand and stood.

"This secret better be worth it or you'll have to pay. I was just having the best kiss of my life there..."  
She teased and walked forward, he caught up with her.

"oh don't worry, it'll be worth it. And besides, there are a lot more kisses where that came from."

he put his arm around her waist and they walked along the shore and made their way out to find a cab.

* * *

**Caskett feels? :P :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rick turned the key in the door, and opened his front door. Kate walked in, and he followed behind her.  
"Would you like something to drink?"

"water will do"  
he got her a glass of water, she took a sip and said "so, what's this secret thing you want to show me?"

"It's not a thing; it's a room."

Kate nodded. Then realization hit her. He wanted to show her his room.

The very room that he had always kept so secretive. He never let anyone in there.  
"Rick, are you talking about your room?"

He nodded with a mischievous smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow to him. "Ok, show me what's so special about your room that you hide it from everyone"

he chuckled and led the way. When they were in front of his door he looked at her.  
"are you sure you want to see what's in here?"

"Rick just open the door already." she laughed.  
He unlocked the digital lock with his thumb, and then allowed her to open the door and step in. She walked in a few steps, and then stopped. He was behind her now.  
"Well? What do you think?"

Kate looked around, there was a sofa, a TV screen, a desk with a laptop on it, a huge painting on the wall behind, he had shelves and shelves of books lined up on the wall, and all around the room she noticed now, he had framed pictures of all the cover arts of Richard Castle's books along the walls of the room.

When Kate had entered the room she expected to see a bed, and just the other furniture a bedroom would have. But this was clearly not his bedroom. Then she spotted a door that led into another room and that was probably his bedroom. She spoke out loud, knowing he was somewhere behind her "this is not your bedroom"

"I'm flattered, you want to see my bedroom. However, we've not even gone out on a date yet. So getting in bed with me would be taking this relationship to a whole new level... Not that I would complain." he wiggled his eyebrows at her, sizing her up to down with his eyes.

and there was that blush again. Thank god he was standing behind her.

"You know that was not what I was implying."

"Then what were you implying?" he teased.

she turned to look at him, and said "that's not important now. What I want to know is, why you hid the fact that you're such a huge fan of Richard Castle from me?" she poked at his chest.

He spoke with laughter in his voice

"Kate, I'm not a fan..."

"clearly, you're not just a fan; you're a creepy fan." she replied smugly.  
"Which normal fan keeps framed copies of cover art in their study?" she had turned around to look at the room again, she heard his footsteps coming closer to her.

"Kate, I'm not a fan"

"oh come on, why are you so ashamed to admit it."

He laughed, and she realized he was standing just behind her.  
"I'm not ashamed to admit anything...  
Kate, I am Richard Castle"

"and where did you get those from anyway? Do they sell them that way?" she blabbered on, not realizing what he had just said.

"Kate" he stopped her, she turned around,

"what? I'm sorry, U said something?" she asked and took another sip of water.

He put his hands on her shoulders, to get her full attention.

"I am Richard Castle."

She stood there, and just glared at him for a moment.

"Okay, so you just confirmed it. You're one of those kind of crazy fans."

She stated and turned back to look at the room.

"No Kate, I am the real author Richard Castle, my real name is Richard Rodgers, but when you ghost write books, you change your identity. I am Richard Castle".

She stood frozen in place, realization of what he had just said, finally sinking in.

* * *

**Just cause it's Castle monday, I might upload another chapter today, lets see. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Rick this better not be some sick joke or something, cause if it is, I swear I'll make you pay"

"I'm not kidding Kate." She turned around to look at him.  
"I started writing at a young age. I decided to be a ghost writer because I wanted to finish my education without the extra attention, and all of what comes with being a writer."

he took her hand and led her to sit with him on the couch.

"The only people who know I am Richard Castle are my mother, for obvious reasons, my publisher Gina, and a trustee on the school/college board. And now I've told you."

He was searching her face now for some kind of reaction. She placed her glass down on the little table in front of them, and then looked over the room again.

"What are you thinking?"

She smiled.  
"I think I'm in shock. I'm... Uh...I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"all this time I've been reading his books, falling in love with a ghost and his way with words, and today I realize it was my closest friend behind it all"

"correction, boyfriend" he said.

She chuckled and looked down  
"yea. It's as if some force in the world was trying to bring me to you"

he placed his hand on hers, on her lap and said  
"I call it destiny."

He leaned in now, invading her personal space and kissed her, his lips urging hers to move with his. And they did. He pulled away an inch to whisper "you're amazing Kate" and then he continued kissing her. It didn't take long for things to get heated up.

His hands were roaming her waist and her back; her hands were around his neck, over his shoulders, fingers leisurely moving through his soft hair. They were both fully clothed, but Rick didn't want to let her go tonight without getting a feel of her soft creamy skin on his lips...

So he pulled away from her lips, despite the soft sound of a whimper of protest he heard from her for pulling away, only to start kissing down her throat. Sucking first at her pulse point, and the beautiful sound that left her lips made his blood move south so quickly...

"Rick..."  
she whispered her one hand in his hair, the other clinging to the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder blades...

They heard the sound of his phone ringing. But he didn't move to take it.

"Rick... That's... That's your... phone"  
her breathing was quick, and panting because of the way her heart was beating at this moment, completely working at the mercy of his lips.

He placed a soft kiss at her shoulder then and reached for his phone. It was Johanna calling. Rick quickly noticed the time, and it was pretty late. And Kate's phone must still be switched off.

He handed Kate the phone. She took it, picked it up and spoke.

"Hey mom"

Rick noticed how flustered she was. And it made him smile.  
He wouldn't overdo it. He loved her and he wanted to show her, but for tonight, this was amazing.

She was nodding and saying something into the phone, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to what she was saying.

He was too distracted admiring her beauty, every feature... Katherine Beckett was now his girlfriend. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kate had always thought she had a good control over her body. But Rick proved her wrong.

The man could make her melt in his arms with his kiss. And that's exactly what he was doing. He was sucking and kissing on her lips like she was the only woman he'd ever wanted. Like he'd been waiting all his life to kiss her.

And her heart was a puddle of joy and ecstasy right now. The way his hands roamed her waist, her back like he wanted to hold all of her, just to himself. She could feel now in his touch, he's the possessive kind.

And if her heart wasn't such a puddle of joy right now, it would have ached to think that she had flaunted another guy in front of him.  
She liked that he was the possessive kind.

His lips suddenly disconnected from hers, and the sound of protest that escaped them was surprising to her too. That puddle in her was speaking.

But it wasn't disappointed for long, cause the next second, those dangerously skilled lips had touched the skin at the pulse point on her neck, and Kate felt a shiver of arousal run through her body.

She couldn't think anymore, she just wanted to feel... And so she focused on the way his lips worshiped her skin, time and again, his teeth would lightly graze over her, and then his tongue would do a swift sweep over it.

She didn't realize she had whispered his name out loud in that soft bedroom voice that she had only heard herself use in her dreams, until it was out there, for Rick to take as encouragement.

Oh the things her body was feeling right now, she needed to find some control over herself , and him. She loved the feelings he was creating in her, but one of them had to stop.

They could leave some for tomorrow, and day after, and so on. Because she was sure, this, where they are now, was just the beginning of an interesting love story.

She had just found the control in her, although it wasn't what she wanted, to softly tug his head away from her neck, but before she could, she heard the sound of his phone ringing, he was clearly too busy to notice it.

So she tried to tell him, but her words came out breathlessly and shaky, nevertheless, he slowed down on her skin, and placed a soft chaste kiss on her shoulder. He reached for his phone, and she took a deep breath, in attempt to calm her racing heart and hormones.

When she opened her eyes after exhaling out a long sigh, Rick was holding out his phone to her, she looked and saw that it was her mom.  
Great.  
She had forgotten to switch her phone back on, as she held the phone to her ear, she looked over to the wall clock.

It was pretty late.  
"hey mom"

"Kate honey, where are you? Is everything okay"

"uhh yea mom, I'm with Rick, I'm coming home now… Don't worry... We were just talking and didn't realize how time flew by"

she could hear the smile in her mother's voice "well I hope he drops you off home"

Kate looked at Rick now with a smile on her face and said "he's a gentleman mom. He has to."

When Kate ended the call, she found Rick staring at her.

"What? You heard me, you're a gentleman, so drop me home now"

"of course, but I hate that the night ended so fast"

she kissed his nose (and not his lips for fear she may not stop if they started again) and said

"it's not like we're dying tomorrow"

he chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

They were now at her front door, and she turned to him and said, "thank you, for tonight... I had a nice time..."

he smiled, that charming smile, and said "Always Kate... And for the record, I had an amazing time too. Goodnight, sweet dreams..."

she stepped closer to him,  
"how about instead of wishing you sweet dreams, I give you something to dream about..."

she had stepped dangerously close to him now,

"uhh.. That could work, but what may that be?"

She got on her toes, and placed an open mouthed kiss at the sensitive skin on his throat, just under his ear, and then whispered,  
"Next time, I'll take my turn to taste you" she teased.

She turned on her heels and opened the door to enter. The last thing he saw of her was that teasing smirk on her face. He always knew Kate was a tease. He never thought she would use it as a power over him.

He was standing frozen at her doorstep for a whole minute after she had closed the door. He swallowed hard, and then smiled to himself. Yup, He had the best girlfriend any guy could ask for.

* * *

**leave me a review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Castle.**

* * *

Chapter 22

When Kate woke the next morning, she was feeling different, happier, lighter, she reached for her phone and saw a text from him "I have a vivid imagination, so when you do things like that, know that even my sleeping mind can conjure up dreams with vivid details ;-) . Thanks for making my dreams extraordinary. Good morning."

She chuckled, and then quickly typed a reply  
"good morning writer boy, how's your morning going so far?"

"Shiney" came his reply. She laughed. And was alerted by another text from him.  
"Can I take you out for coffee?"

Kate looked at her alarm clock; it was  
"pick me up in half an hour?"

"Sure thing" came his reply.

Kate brushed, showered and got into her jeans and a t-shirt. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Jim was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. She kissed him on the cheek "good morning".

"Good morning... Hmm Katie, you're in a good mood today. Had fun last night?"

She stood beside her mom, watching her make pancakes. "Yea yea, it was... Nice"

"what would you like for breakfast today?" Johanna asked.

"Uhh... Actually, I'm going out with Rick for breakfast."

Kate noticed her mother smiling; she softly said "what?"

"Oh nothing, is he coming over to pick you up?"

"Yea, he should be on his way"

Kate picked up a strawberry and bit into it, closing her eyes to relish the sweet fruit. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was Rick.

"You ready? I'm just reaching your place"

"yea, I'll meet you outside" she replied.

She kissed her mom on the cheek, "bye, I'll see you later ok"

"have a good day at work dad" she said over her shoulder, before opening the front door. He had just reached their drive way. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a charming smile that just made her morning perfect.

She walked up to him, and hadn't realized how big her own smile was until he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her smiling lips. He hummed into the kiss; she pulled away a little and softly asked, "What?"

"You taste of strawberries and Kate..."

"Well, you better change that to coffee and Kate, because I could really do with some breakfast. You don't want to see what I'm like when I'm deprived of coffee"

He chuckled. They held hands and walked a few blocks down to a café. As they shared breakfast together, they talked and talked, and it was just like old times again. They were the same, yet so different.

They were together now, and knowing that the other felt the same way about them made it easier to open up, much more than they ever had.

Kate had only just realized how much she appreciated the sound of his voice. It was deep, soothing, and comforting. Delicious, she'd sum it up, if that were an adjective to describe sound.

Yea, delicious, just like his lips, his tongue, and his neck. She so wanted to taste more of him yesterday, and just that thought was enough to make her feel hot and bothered.

"You okay?" he asked with a smirk. He must have noticed she was distracted.

"Yea, I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine, you look... thirsty... Do you want another coffee?"

'Only if I could taste it off your lips' she thought. She shook her head, 'get a hold of yourself Kate! Sheesh'

"no no, I'm good. Thanks..." she smiled.

"So, uh, you want to do something tonight, maybe go for a movie or something?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

Kate had just reached home. She found her mom in the kitchen cutting up some fruit, preparing a salad.  
"Hey"

"hey you're back, how was breakfast?"

Kate picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.  
"Was good"

"so, you and Rick ha?"

Kate chuckled "what about us?"

"I don't know, you tell me"  
she put the knife down and now smirked at her daughter.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mom's interest to know what's going on between her and Rick.  
She smiled and said  
"we're dating."

"i knew it"

"then why'd you ask"

"just wanted to hear it from you, besides, the smile on your face when you came in here this morning was enough to tell me you two had sorted things out"

"was it that obvious?" she laughed. And then continued, "What about dad?"

"You know he was never good at reading people, but I think he'll figure it out eventually. It's hard not to notice when your only daughter is prancing around with a light in her eyes"

"Rick does that to me I guess," she stared at the cutting board absent-mindedly.

"Well, he makes you happy and that's all that matters." she squeezed her hand lightly. Just then Johanna's phone began to ring;

she picked it up and spoke. And when she was done, she turned to Kate.  
"Honey, do you have plans with Rick tonight?"

"yea, why"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you'll have to cancel, your dad just called, and he said your uncle and aunt have invited the two of us to a married couples party tonight, and they need you to babysit Allyfor the evening, until we're back."

"Oh" Kate said, disappointment written all over her face.

"Great."

"Kate..."

"no no, I understand, I mean I love being with Allyan all, but it's just, I was really looking forward to seeing Rick tonight" she paused, then got off her stool, and said "I better go call Rick and tell him"

"I'm sorry honey"

Kate turned back and smiled "you owe me."

Johanna chuckled. She felt bad for having to ask Kate to cancel her date with Rick, but they'd have many more to cover up for this one.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hey" she said on the phone, while laying on her side in her bed, her head resting on her hand.

"missed me already?" came his reply.

"In your dreams" she laughed.

"Look at my life, my dreams come true"

"shut up" she said playfully.

"What you doing?"

"Just lying down... What about you..?"

"Just writing a sex scene for the next book. But I need some help..."

"Oh really?" Kate smirked.

"yea, think you could give me some inspiration?"

"I gave you some last night"

"oh, I have no complains, but I want inspiration for a 'story' now, not a wet dream"

"oh my god! has all your shame gone out the window?" she laughed.

"Now are you going to help me or not?"

Kate turned to lie on her stomach,  
"okay okay, what's the story so far?"

"Girl meets boy, boy falls in love, both make mistakes, sorts out differences, they make up, she calls one night, he asks 'so, what are you wearing?'... Now shoot "

Kate bit down on her lip, however much she wanted  
to entertain him, she wanted to tease him too.

"Really? That's your story? I really want to know how you ended up becoming a best-selling author" she laughed.

He laughed too, deep and sexy. "Touché" he said.  
"Well obviously, this phone call happens after they go on a date together, take for example, they go to the movies together..."

Kate suddenly remembered why she had called him up in the first place.  
"Yea Rick, about that, uhh... I'm sorry; we're going to have to cancel our plans for tonight"

"what? Why?" he sounded like a little boy who had been denied permission to go for his class field trip.

"I'm really sorry; I have to babysit my cousin sis tonight, until our parents are back from their dinner and dance. Maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow."

"or, I could come over and babysit with you" he suggested.

"No Rick, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"I really don't mind, I like kids, and we'll get to spend time together too. Of course, your mom should be okay with it first"

"I don't think she'd have a problem. But are you sure, Ally can get really stubborn sometimes and she throws tantrums. Plus she takes time to get used to new faces"

"hey, it'll be fun, I'm good with kids"

"I'm sure you are" she laughed. "You do act like a child most of the time"

"are you complaining?" he teased.

"Not at all" she said.  
"Okay, I got to go tell mom you'll be coming over in the evening."

"Yea, I better get back to writing, I'll see you this evening then"

"yea, bye."

She ran downstairs and told her mom that Rick would be coming over. She was alright with it.

Rick had messaged around 4.30  
"how old is ally?"

"3 years old."

"Oh ok, what time should I come over?"

"they'll drop her off here at around 6. She'll take time to settle down and get used to being here, why don't you come in by 7."

"7 sounds great. Do you want me to get anything?"

"No, just your charm and good looks. :*"

"that goes without saying :D "

She loved Rick, he was always so full of fun, always doing/saying something to make her smile, and most of the time, blush. Not many guys succeeded in making her blush. He knew just the right things to say to make her feel good and that's what made him perfect for her.

Her aunt and uncle had dropped Ally off, and took off with her parents for the evening. And now here she was, playing with Ally in her living room couch. They were having a tickle fight, and Kate was clearly winning. She loved being with Ally.

"You're going to make a new friend today"

"new fwend?" Ally asked

"yea, his name is Rick"

"wick"

"no" Kate laughed. "Rick."  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Kate carried Ally and went to let Rick in.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 24

Rick had been waiting all day to meet Kate's little cousin sister. He loved kids. He remembered when he used to play with his cousin sister. Rick had no idea who his dad was, so the only family he ever mingled with was his mother's side of the family tree. He was sure Ally would be an angel, and Kate and him would have fun babysitting her.

He rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open, to reveal a smiling goddess, and a little angel in her arms.

"Hey"

"hey, come on in."

Rick followed her into the living room.  
Kate then turned to face him and said "Rick, this is Ally. Ally, this is your new friend I was talking about, say hi to Rick"

"hi wick" she said, shyly, and then hid her face in Kate's hair.

"She's still learning to pronounce the 'R's."

Rick nodded in understanding, and then stepped behind Kate to look at Ally.  
"Hey Ally, aren't you the prettiest little girl I've seen"

Ally smiled, a toothy grin.

"You and I are going to be real good friends."

Ally looked at Kate now and said in a whisper which was loud enough for Rick to hear  
"he's nice"

"I know, I told you you'd love him."

"Can I show him Mr. Bear?"

"Of course you can."

Kate put her down on her feet and she ran off, stumbling towards where she had left her stuffed animal. Kate took this chance to greet her boyfriend properly.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him on the lips; he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. They kissed softly until they heard little footsteps.

"It's going to be tough keeping my hands off of you after that kiss." he said.  
"I was hoping it would be" she teased.

They both sat down on the sofa. Kate lifted Ally when she approached them and made her sit in-between them. Ally then kept her stuffed animal on her lap and said,  
"wick, this is . "

"well it's nice to meet you Mr. Bear. " Rick playfully shook the bear's hand. And it made Ally so happy.  
Kate laughed and admired Rick's playfulness.

He began ruffling in his bag then, and then handed Ally a little doll, and said  
"I bought you a new friend Ally, her name is Ms Lola"

Ally took the doll from his hand and asked "mine?"

"Yea, she's yours."

Kate began to speak "Rick, you really didn't have to get her..."

he interrupted, "It's alright, I wanted to"

Kate knew she wouldn't win with him. She bent down to Ally and asked "what do you say?"

She looked up at Rick and said "thank you wick"

Rick had a huge smile on his face "anytime kiddo."

"She's so pwetty." Ally said, while hugging the doll.

"Yea, just like you" Rick told her, and kissed her over the head.

"Ms Lola can be Mr. Bear's girlfwend."

Rick laughed, amused that she knows what a boyfriend and girlfriend is. Kate just chuckled and said' "I have no clue where she learns this stuff from"

Ally then stood up on the sofa and faced rick,  
"you be my boyfwend?"

Rick looked over at Kate, and she had this shocked look on her face. He just chuckled lightly and said "how can I say no to an adorable girl like you?"

Ally began jumping and clapping. And Kate couldn't stop laughing.  
"Ally, why don't you go keep Mr. Bear and Ms Lola back in their place, so that you can eat now"

"okay" she said, and ran away after Rick put her down from the couch.

"I didn't think you'd be so good with kids." Kate admitted to him.

"She's hard to say no to." he laughed. And added "I think it runs in the Beckett blood."  
She glared at him.

"So, what are we eating?" Rick asked.

"Mom prepared dinner for us, let's go."

She got up from the couch, and Rick followed her into the kitchen.  
When Ally came back in, Rick lifted her up to sit on his shoulder, and she surprisingly didn't mind. They fed her together, and ate their share too.

After dinner, they played hide and seek, and then watched Finding Nemo together. Ally had taken Rick's approval to be her boyfriend pretty seriously. All through the evening she wanted to be hoisted up on his shoulders, or siting in his lap, and right now, she had fallen asleep snuggled to his side.

He looked at Kate,  
"Kate, look, my girlfriend's fallen asleep on me."  
He joked.

she rolled her eyes at him.

"come on, don't you get a tiny bit jealous when you hear me say something like that and it's not you?"

"Ha!" she deadpanned.  
"You're trying to make me jealous of my own 3 year old cousin?"

"Yea"

"well it isn't working," she stood up, and leaned in to kiss his nose  
"cause after I put her to bed, you're all mine for the night"

she said seductively, and Rick's breath hitched. Kate walked to the DVD player and turned it off, she then came back to Rick, and gently lifted Ally into her arms,

"come on sweetheart, time to get to bed"  
Ally stirred awake in her arms. "Nappy time?"

She was just going to walk away, when Rick said  
"oh wait, how could I forget?" he dug in his bag again and took out a small little drawing book, and a pack of crayons and colour pens.  
"Just something she can take home with her."

"Rick, how many more gifts have you got hidden in there?"

"no more for her" he said, with a sly smile.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but then let it slide; she'd ask him later what he meant.  
She went upstairs and laid Ally down in her bed, tucked her in under the covers, kissed her head and whispered  
"goodnight angel."

She had had a tiring evening with Rick and herself, Kate thought, but what was important was she enjoyed her time here.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 25

Kate came downstairs saying "she's sleeping like a log"

Rick looked at her over his shoulder and said "well, I wouldn't blame her, it's not easy handling a boyfriend like me"

"I beg to argue" she said, coming to sit beside him now.  
He kissed her passionately and said "I'd rather have you begging me for other things" he said at her lips.

She hummed and they kissed some more.  
He then pulled away and said "I got you something" he took out a little box from his bag, and handed it to her.

"What's the occasion?"

"I don't need an occasion to gift you something" he said sincerely.  
And Kate couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him to call her own.

She opened the box to find a silver chain with a heart shaped locket on it.

"Oh my god Rick"

she traced her thumb over the inscription on the locket. 'ALWAYS' it said.

"Open it"

she opened the locket to find a tiny little picture of the two of them that was taken at the sweethearts dance the earlier night.

She looked up at him, a huge smile on her lips.

"Rick, this is... It's... beautiful"  
she leaned into him and kissed his lips. He put it on for her, and she kept her hand over it for a second. "Thank you"

"Always" he said.

She climbed onto his lap then, straddling him, he looked up at her, his eyes already darkening, she took her time, admiring the feeling of him, studying every feature of him, his face, and then she leaned in and whispered in his ear  
"your mine, and I won't share you with anyone"

he smiled, remembering how he had teased her earlier cause her 3 yearold cousin had made him her boyfriend.

She began kissing his neck, sucking on his tough skin. She heard a low growl from deep in his throat; his hands were on her waist.

"Kate..." He whispered. But she didn't stop, she wanted to ravish him. Make love to him, show him how much she loves him, but the more she kissed down his neck, his hands roamed her back sensually.

There was just something so alluring about having his hands moving on her.  
They left heated trails, and it burnt her skin even through her clothes. His lips were so dangerously close to her neck while she kissed his neck.

She could feel his warm breath, and it sent tingles down her spine. She knew she was already aroused, and the evidence of his arousal was already felt between her legs.

Her hips began to grind over him of their own accord, and that's when he connected his lips to her neck. She was lost after that.  
He was wild. His lips hungrily sucking and kissing her skin, fast, and urgent.

His hands had made their way up her t-shirt, leaving her skin aching to feel more of him.

"Take your shirt off" she said near his ear.

"What?" he said, too distracted with making love, to hear what she had said.

She pulled away, both of them panting, and tugged on his shirt to get it off.  
He pulled it over his head, and threw it aside, then pulled her in to kiss her lips again.

"Wait," she said

"for what?" he asked, breathlessly.

He then realized she was looking down at his chest.  
"So much hotter than in my dreams" she panted.

"You dream of my bare chest, ha? Highly arousing..."

she put her forehead to his, and seductively whispered near his lips.  
"that's not the only part of you bare in my dreams"

he smirked, and attacked her lips, hands creeping up her t-shirt again, things were getting so heated now, and he knew his painful arousal was all too obvious to her now, and the way she was moving against him, the woman was a sex God!

The things her talented tongue was doing in his mouth... He could only imagine how good her tongue would feel on his...

They were both startled by the sound of tires in the drive way. Kate literally jumped off of his lap

"oh my god!  
They're back already?"

"Uh Kate..."

"Put your t-shirt back on, quick"

"Kate, you're siting on it"

she hastily got off the couch and switched the TV on so it looked like they were just watching TV. Rick put his t-shirt back on, but not before she noticed the ink on his bicep.

It was a tattoo, and if she was not mistaken, it was a castle and a white lily.

"You got a tattoo?"

They heard the front door unlock.  
Kate straightened her t-shirt, and ran her fingers through her hair, to look normal.  
"Yea, I'll tell you about it later"

he then shut his eyes and began mumbling something to himself.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked him.

"Picturing dead puppies in my mind"

Kate was about to ask him why, but she now actually saw the slight bulge in his pants and knew better than to voice her question. And she couldn't help but smile proudly.  
She did that to him, and that itself was a huge turn on for her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 26

Just then, her parents entered the living room, "hey, how was your evening?"

"It was wonderful, amazing dinner, beautiful music, I enjoyed myself" Johanna told her daughter.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, we better be off, which room is ally asleep in?" her aunt asked. Kate opened her mouth to speak when Rick spoke instead.

"Uh, don't worry; I'll go get her for you."  
Rick quickly ran upstairs. At least he'd have time to calm himself down, Kate thought.

"Where are your manners Kate? You didn't even introduce us to your friend." her uncle said.

"Oh, Charles, he's just Kate's friend. Their pretty tight pals" Jim told him.

"Boyfriend" Johanna coughed, and cleared her throat.

Kate glared at her mom.

"Excuse me?" said Jim, confused.

Kate had to tell him now,  
"He's my boyfriend dad."

"What, when did this happen, how did I not know?"

Johanna spoke "oh but Avril, he's such a charming young man, I swear, if I was any younger, I'd fall for him too" Johanna joked with aunt Avril.

Jim put his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer,  
"well then thank god you're only growing older"

while Kate just whined "mom that is just creepy on so many levels."

Just then Rick came downstairs, carrying a drowsy Ally, and a little bag.

"Oh aunt Avril, Rick bought a few gifts for ally. They're in that bag" Kate pointed to the bag in rick's hand.

Rick passed Ally on to her mom and dad, and also handed them the bag. Kate stole a glance at him, rather his pants, just needing to check if he was okay now.

"You really didn't have to buy her anything Rick."

"Hey, I wanted to. She's a sweet kid, and really pretty I must add"

"why thank you. And thank you for keeping Kate company while she took care of ally"

"oh, I didn't have to do much." Kate said.

"Ally clung on to him all evening"  
she laughed.

"Well she made me her boyfriend... And I'd be a bad one if I didn't let her snuggle with me"  
they laughed. But Jim just eyed him, and that made Rick nervous.

After the guests left, Rick didn't wait longer either. He kissed Kate goodbye on her cheek (not wanting her parents to catch them smooching), and left.

It had been one hell of an evening, but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted to go all the way with Kate. He also knew it was too early in their relationship to think of such things, but he could see his future, and Kate was a huge part of it.

* * *

Kate was not dumb; she knew exactly what that tattoo meant.

It was a white lily, with a castle behind it. A white lily is a symbol of purity.  
And purity just so happens to be the meaning of the name Katherine.

She could be reading too much into it. There were more chances it was just a coincidence that he had inked that into his skin.

But something in her told her, that he marked himself with her in mind. And if that voice was right, then Kate was feeling a little over the moon right now.

She was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, but the only thing she could picture was Rick, Rick's bare chest.

If it wasn't for her parents reaching home that minute, she would have made love to that broad expanse of skin. Ricks chest was strong, chiselled, firm, and hot. And she had dreamed of ravishing him all the time.

He may act like a kid in so many ways, but physically, he was all MAN! And it didn't hurt that he was a few years older. He was perfect for her.

It was 10.30 pm; she sent him a text "the tattoo. Explain."

After a few minutes she got a reply "okay... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier... But I just didn't know how you'd react."

"How long have you had it?"

"I got it done the day before I returned to the city."

"Where'd you get the design from?"

"It's my own. You like it?"

"I guessed as much ;) . Yea, it's... sweet."

"Sweet? You can't tell a guy his tattoo is sweet. That's like an insult"

"well then live with it. Cause I think it's sweet. And I'm not going to change my opinion just to massage your ego"

"well, you seemed to be very good at it earlier tonight on your couch"

"oh, my intention was not to massage your already swollen ego, it was to massage your..."  
the three dots at the end of her message were intentional. She knew how to work a man's mind.

"Say it, I know you want to say it. You're a tease Kate, you know that?!" came his reply. And she laughed.

"Oh I know." she replied smugly.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

AN: I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter. I was out all day yesterday, and couldn't quite finish editing when I was back.  
Hope you guys are still with me on this one. I love hearing what you have to say, so don't forget to leave me a review.

* * *

Chapter 27

It had been Four months and they were going strong. Their dates would end with passionate kisses at her door step and if they were lucky, heavy petting and make out sessions on the couch.

Kate had spent a lot of her free time in Rick's study, browsing through his vast collection of books, reading on his couch, while he wrote. They were both madly in love with each other, and with love comes insecurities.

Rick had a deadline coming up, and he still had four chapters to complete. Gina his publisher kept calling him to remind him, and the pressure was getting too much.

He was in the zone, his fingers taping quickly against the keys of his laptop. He hadn't notice his phone had been ringing. He quickly checked to find 6 missed calls from Kate. He dialled her number quickly, and waited for her to pick.

"Rick?"  
And just the sound of her voice was enough to ease his mind.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Where are you? I've been calling you for the past hour!" she was angry.

"Kate, I told you I'd be writing. I'm sorry; I didn't realize my phone was ringing."

she sighed on the other end.  
"Mike's having a party at his place, almost everyone's there. Can you come pick me up? It feels like weeks since I've seen you"

"It's been a week actually... Since our last date... But I've got a lot of writing left Kate... I can't just leave it..."

"So you're not coming with me to the party?" she asked in a firm tone.

"Kate you have to understand..."

"Just tell me if you're coming or not"

"no, I can't." he said sadly.

"Fine" she said, and hung up.

Rick sat back in his chair, wiped down his face with both hands, and let out a slow long exhale. He was tired. His head was spinning, his girlfriend was angry with him. And she had every right to be. But he wanted her to understand him too. he had to give priority to completing his book.

They had not seen each other for a week now cause he had so much writing to get done. He couldn't remember the last time they had kissed. Oh how he wanted a taste of those lips right now.

* * *

Kate hung up on him. She had really hoped he would meet her tonight; she'd been going crazy all week. She just wanted to see him for a few hours, but with his deadline coming up, he couldn't make time for her. And she knew she should be more understanding, but something in her felt like lashing out.

Finally she decided to go to the party by herself. She didn't need Rick to have a little bit of her own fun. She could have fun with her other friends. She'd deal with him later.

Right now, she was upset, and sitting at home thinking about him was not helping. She dressed up, wore one of her short, tight black dresses, let her hair down, and went to the party by herself.

* * *

Rick was searching the crowd of his class mates for Kate. The music was loud, People were dancing, making out, chugging down punch, and by the look of the party, the punch had been spiked.

He searched around again. Mike's place was huge, and there were so many people here, he was making his way through the crowd when he spotted Kevin and Jenny.

"Hey hey, Rick, you're here, Kate told us you weren't coming."

"Yea, that was the plan, but then I changed my mind...  
Have you guys seen Kate around? I can't seem to find her."

Jenny got on her toes and looked around.  
"There, she's dancing" she pointed out. "I think she had a little more punch then necessary" Jenny added.

Rick made his way to where Jenny had pointed, and when he found Kate, she was dancing, with two guys. And they were eyeing her with eyes of lust, but she seemed oblivious. she was grinding with them, and Rick felt his blood boil.

He walked briskly to where she was, pushed the two stoned guys away and said "Kate what are you doing?"

That's when Kate noticed who it was.  
"Rick, you came! Come on now, dance with me"  
she stepped closer to him, still swaying to the music.

"Kate how much did you drink?"

"What does it matter? we're having fun, aren't we?"  
It was pretty evident she was drunk.

"Kate, I think you've had enough for tonight, let's go, come on."

He took her hand. But she pulled away. Irritation written all over her face.

"No, I'm not going anywhere; I came here to dance, to have fun. You clearly don't care about being with me, so just leave me alone okay."

She pulled away from him and started dancing next to those guys again. "Kate, I know your upset with me, we need to talk, just, let's get out of here, we'll talk it out"

"oh, so now you want to take me out? Oh I get it. I get what's happening here…" she said with narrowed eyes at him, and then she smirked. she began grinding with the guys again. "You have a problem with this?" She challenged.

Rick's fist clenched. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Kate, your way out of line!"

His head was hot, and his eyes were turning red.

He tried again, "Kate your way out of line here! come with me."

He pushed the creep away "back off, before I give you a black eye" the guy was just going to argue back, willing to fight, when Kate spoke.

"Ha! you call that out of line, watch this."

She turned around to find Mike dancing there, she held on to his collar with both hands, and pulled him to clash her lips against his.

Rick's world fell apart.

* * *

**Its gets a bit angsty from here. But I'll make everything okay again, don't worry. :)**

If any of you Castle fans are on twitter, you could follow me there too. :) caskettastic

Thoughts? leave me a review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 28

Suddenly, everything felt wrong.  
When Kate pulled away, she realized what she had just done.

In all her anger, and drunken haziness that was still keeping her feeling tipsy, she had just kissed another guy in front of her boyfriend.

She looked up to find Mike grinning in front of her. "You made a smart choice" he smirked. She backed away, feeling utterly disgusted.

She turned around, and he was gone. Rick was walking out, pushing his way through the crowd, she looked around, Javi and Lanie were staring at her, eyes full of confusion. They had seen everything too.

She ran the same way she saw Rick leave. When she was out the door, she called out to him; he was quickly walking down the driveway.

"Rick, Rick, come back."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what had just happened.  
She ran after him. He was walking fast but she managed to catch up with him.

"Rick stop please... Listen to me."

He turned to face her now,  
"listen to you, why should I listen to you?"

Kate knew he wasn't waiting for an answer; she had no answer to give him. There was no excuse for what she did in there. And it hurt him badly.

"You know what Kate, I'm tired, I'm exhausted with the amount of writing I've been getting done lately, and so after you hung up on me, I came out, because I knew the minute I'd see you, my fatigue would go away. That your smile would make me new. That your lips would relax me.

So I came here to surprise you, and I find you throwing yourself at those bastards! What am I supposed to make of that!?

I know we haven't met for a week, I know you were mad at me, and all I wanted was for you to understand my work is important. It's a responsibility. I thought you would understand the effort that goes into writing. But that's not even the point.

The point is, you kissed another guy, in front of my eyes. And I'm not even sure what you were trying to prove to me. Were you trying to make me jealous, is that what it was, to remind me that there are so many other guys who would want to be with you?!"

"No Rick..."  
Kate was crying. Her heart ached. She had never seen him so angry before. His eyes were cold. He'd never looked at her with eyes that held an emotion other than love. This was really happening.

And she wanted to die right now. Rick was yelling at her. He was hurt. She had hurt him.

"You know what Kate, I see it now, and all I've ever been to you was a toy. You played me. First when you went out with Josh and now by kissing Mike"

"Rick it meant nothing" she cried.

"The hell it did."

"I never meant for it to happen... You mean too much to me Rick"

"then prove it to me Kate. Prove to me that you value me... Cause right now, I feel like crap."  
He turned and walked away, anger evident in his every stride..

Kate stood frozen in place. Had she just ruined the best relationship she'd ever been in?

* * *

Rick walked home, and went straight to his study. He needed to vent. He needed to take his anger out on something. He frantically looked around the room for something.

He could throw things around, break things, but nothing would be enough. It wouldn't diminish the emotions running through him right now. That image of Kate kissing Mike, it just kept replaying in his head. Like his mind was taunting his heart.

'Why'd you do it Kate? Why'd you have to do it?' he thought.

* * *

Kate's feet had somehow taken her back to the party.

She wasn't really sure how, cause right now her head was throbbing. The sound of Rick's broken voice, yelling at her kept playing on her mind. The only thing she could feel was that heartache that was tearing her inside.

She asked Javier to drop her home. It was late and her parents were already asleep. She went up to her room, curled herself up in bed and cried, sobbed bitterly into her pillows. How was she supposed to get him back?  
She needed him in her life. Rick was her north star, and she had just driven him away. She had made the most stupid mistake.  
'What in the world were you thinking Kate. Kissing another guy? What were you even trying to prove? Were you trying to provoke him?

Well you succeeded. You provoked him to leave you... You provoked him to feel humiliated.  
For god's sake, everyone at the party knew you two were going out, and now your stupid drunken instincts had humiliated yourself and also him. You drove him away with your stupidity. And now here you are, crying with heartache, and you deserve this pain for causing him pain.'

She couldn't imagine what must be running through him.

* * *

It was 3 am, and Rick was lying awake in bed. He couldn't even dream of sleeping. There was just so much going through his head. And he wanted to forget.

So he broke a promise he had made to himself years ago, the promise to never resort to alcohol when in distress.  
'Just a glass of scotch' he told himself as he poured himself the drink in his study. And gulped it down.

* * *

**AN: thoughts? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 29

Kate tried calling Rick in the morning, she had no clue what she'd say to him, she just needed to hear him, to know he was ok, 'well, of course he's not okay stupid, he witnessed his girlfriend kissing another guy last night' a voice in her spoke.

But she was desperate to hear him, she needed to hear him. But her attempts to reach him went in vain.

He rejected her calls every single time and it made her ache. She was going to be late today, but she couldn't care less, the love of her life probably hated her right now, hell if she was in his place, she'd probably hate her too. The tears weren't going to stop flowing anytime soon.

There was a knock on her door. "Katie, honey are you ready, you're going to be late." her mom called to her.

She hastily wipes her tears, "mom, is it okay if I don't go today?"

Johanna entered her daughter's room and her heart clenched to find her daughter with red puffy eyes, evidence that she may have been weeping all night. Evidence that she had tried, but failed to hide from her mom.

Johanna was by her side in a heartbeat, and Kate wept on her shoulder.  
"what is it Kate, did you and Rick have a fight?"

"yea"

" Katie, I would have asked you to tell me what happened, but I don't think you're in any state to relive it, so why don't you just tell me why you don't want to go today"

She waited for Kate to say something, but Kate remained silent.  
"Whatever he's done Kate, I'm sure he's feeling bad about hurting you, he will want to see you today and..."

"No mom! No! He didn't do anything!" she yelled.

She paused, more tears making their way down her face and onto Johanna's shoulder.

"I made a huge mistake mom, I hurt him so bad, and I don't think he'll ever forgive me, he's not been answering my calls, and I don't expect him to either. I really messed up mom! I bet he doesn't want to see my face ever again"

"Kate, sweetheart, nothing is going to happen if you stay at home, and run away from this. You need to go see him, talk to him and tell him you're sorry."

"he won't listen to me mom" she sobbed

"you won't know until you try"

"and what if he doesn't what to be with me anymore, what if he breaks up with me? I won't be able to handle it mom."

she was crying so bitterly. she was so sure a break up was the only thing left to come her way. and it was all her fault.

She didn't want to think of it, to think of him telling her he'd had enough, but the scene was on replay in her head. Her imaginative mind making up scenarios in which he'd dump her, and she'd deserve it. she'd totally deserve being dumped.

Johanna couldn't help but notice how scared Kate sounded. She'd never heard her this way before; no boy had ever had this kind of control over her heart before. She reached into Kate's trinklet box beside her bed and took out that beautiful locket and chain that Rick had gifted her. Kate only ever took it off to sleep at night.

She made Kate sit up straight, put it on for her and said "he promised you an 'Always'. He'll keep that promise Kate. but are you willing to show him that you want it just as bad as he does?"

she kissed her daughter on the head and continued,  
"now you can be a coward and sit here all day hiding, or you can be the brave strong girl we raised and go get your boyfriend back. Just be sure to tell him you want to be his 'Always' too."

Her mom was right, Kate had never really expressed to him how much she wanted him to be hers, for an eternity.

She had never really showed him that she wanted 'them' just as bad as he did. And after everything that had happened now, she could only begin to imagine what he must think of her, what he must think she sees 'them' as.

And it made her feel shameful. she had been a horrible girlfriend.

a small prayer in her heart, pleaded with the almighty above, to help her fix this, Them.

she needed to show him she's as invested in making this relationship work as he is, even if she's failed to show him that lately. She'l learn to be more understanding to be more loving. She'd do anything for him now, if it meant having him in her life forever and for always.

Kate had a small smile on her face. The locket around her neck right now, gave her hope. She'd apologize to him and she'd keep apologizing to him untill she can show and prove to him how much he means to her, she'd make sure he knows she's not playing him anymore. She loves him with all her being.

* * *

Kate had to hurry if she wanted to make it on time. She didn't have the chance to meet anyone cause she was late and rushing into class.

During lunch period, Kate was unsure of how to face her friends. They all saw what had happened yesterday and she wasn't sure what they're d think of her.

As she approached the table with her tray in hand, her heart was beating through her ears. She sat beside Lanie, "hey" she said to them.

They didn't seem too happy, and she wondered if they hated her too.  
"Hey" they said with hardly any enthusiasm.

"Listen guys, about last night..."

"Kate, you don't need to explain it to us... " Jenny said.

"I don't? "She replied, confused.

Then Javier spoke, "we know it was the alcohol working in you last night, and not the real you"

"thanks guys, I was so worried you guys would see me differently. It was a stupid thing of me to do."

"don't worry girl, we get you. But have you spoken to Rick?"

Kate looked down at her tray; "no no, he won't pick up my calls, and I came in late today so I didn't get to see him before class either"

She looked up at them now  
"did you guys see him... Where is he, why hasn't he come for lunch yet? You don't think he's skipping lunch to stay away from me don't you?" she looked at Lanie.

"So you didn't hear what happened this morning?" Lanie asked.

Kate looked around at all of them, confused and worried.

"What's wrong? Where is he?"

* * *

**Please leave me a review. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I'm sorry for that horrible cliff hanger :P ****Here's the next chapter.**

**CaskettFreak101, this is cause you make time to read my fic, even during your Board exams. ;) Thank you tiny person :***

**And everyone else, thank you for your reviews and thoughts. Hope i didn't scare any of you off :P I love you guys. 3**

* * *

Chapter 30

Ryan spoke, "Jenny and I bumped into him this morning, and he looked miserable, his eyes we're red rimmed like he hadn't gotten sleep all night, and he looked tired, and if I'm not mistaken, hung-over. I think he may have drank his emotions away last night."

"we asked him if you guys talked, but he just kept a straight face, said he had to go to class and walked away" Jenny added.

Kate's hands began trembling. Lanie caught hold of her shaky hands and said, "That's not all,"  
she then looked at Javier and he nodded.

She continued, "He got into a fight with Will Sorenson and a few other guys with him this morning, and it got pretty ugly. Rick hit him, and after that he was called to the office. We haven't seen him since then"

"what was the fight about?" Kate asked, voice shaky from fear for Rick.

Javier answered,  
"He overheard a conversation Will was having with the other guys, and they were talking about you. And well, they said some pretty filthy things."

"But after the way Rick beat that Bastard up, he may have to face suspension for a few days." Ryan added.

"Was he hurt?" Kate's voice was soft and stuttering.

Ryan spoke again, "yea, he took a few blows from the guys himself. But that didn't stop him."

Kate took a deep breath. Shaky, but deep.  
So much had happened since morning and she had not even seen him yet.

He drank last night, probably didn't sleep at all, he got into an ugly fight to defend her name, even though she had hurt him so badly, he was probably hurt physically now too, just because of her, she couldn't believe how much wrong she was doing him.

She got up to leave the table, but Lanie caught on to her wrist, "where are you going?"

"I just... I need some air... "

"Kate, he's probably still in the dean's office, why don't you go wait for him there."

" yea... I'll do that." she walked away, a tear rolling down her cheek as soon as she was out of their sight.

* * *

Rick was in the dean's office. Holding an ice bag to the side of his face. He had a bandage around his knuckle, and a small cut in his lip.

But the other guys had it worst.

The man in authority was rambling something at him. But he couldn't care less. He wanted a drink. He was glad at least he would be sent home after this.

Kate had not turned up today, 'hmmm...' he thought 'She had no clue that he just beat up a bunch of guys for talking dirty about her. She had no clue, that he had done all this for her even though he was angry with her.

Why did he do it anyway, it's not like she'd care.  
It was his instincts of love towards her that made him resort to violence. Damn his instincts.

He took a deep breath. His head was throbbing.

"Mr. Rodgers I don't care if you're the best player in the team or not, what you did, deserves strict action against. You are suspended for a week. I will see you next Monday."

He handed him a letter, and waited for him to leave. Rick hadn't thought about suspension. 'Well maybe it's for the best' he thought.  
He took the letter, stood up and left the office.

"Rick" he heard her voice call out to him as soon as he closed the office door behind him. He stood in place.  
She ran towards him and now came to stand before him.

"What do you want?" was all that came out if his mouth, the words, cold and angry.

"Rick... The guys told me what happened..."

"Yea so..."

"You're hurt..."

"Thank you, for stating the obvious, now are we done here? I got a suspension to serve out."

"they suspended you?"

He finally looked right at her now, for the first time since last night, and noticed she had similar traits of a sleepless night on her face. In fact she looked as if she was crying till even right before this moment.

"Yea, for a week. Thanks, I needed it anyway... I got to go now"  
He began to walk away.

"Rick, please, wait... We need to talk"

"I don't want to talk, okay Kate. not right now. Not ever! just... Just let me be okay!" He snapped at her.

He stormed away, and Kate could do nothing but watch him walk away again...

Watch him, through eyes that were blurry with tears...

and a heart that felt heavier than it had ever been before.

* * *

**Review? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 31

Rick opened the door to his loft, to find his mother in the kitchen.

"Richard, what happened" she asked when she saw the bruises on him.

He said nothing, and simply walked to the refrigerator to get some ice. He handed her his suspension letter on the way there.

"what is this?" she paused to look it over, "you're suspended? Richard, who did you get into a fight with?"

"It's nothing okay mother, just let it be"

"Richard how many times have I told you, violence is not the solution to anything! I did not raise you to be this way"

"will you just let it go, so what, I hit a few guys, why are you making such a big deal out if this?"

"Because you're hurt, and I'm not letting this go until I know what brought this on, and while you're at it, do you mind explaining to me why I found an empty bottle of scotch in your study?"

He moved past her now with an ice bag held to the side if his face,  
"I needed a drink"

"Richard Edgar Rodgers..."

"Mother" he yelled now, "if you we're in my place, you would have had more than just a bottle, and if you heard the things those guys we're saying about Kate, you'd want to hit them too, so just, let me be, okay! I don't regret what I did"

he stormed off into his study, slamming the door behind him.

Martha sighed heavily. It wasn't like Richard to ever hit anyone. But it made sense now. He did it for Kate. Martha had never seen her son love someone the way he loved Kate. He cared for her too much. But Martha couldn't understand why he had drunk the earlier night, obviously, something had upset him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. She picked it up and spoke  
" you've reached the Rodgers residence"

"Mrs Rodgers, Its Kate here. Has Rick reached home alright?"

"Oh Kate, just the person I needed to talk to... Could you please tell me what's going on... Rick's miserable, and the last thing I want is him going back to his old habits again. Is everything alright between you two?"

Kate sighed heavily. She took her time, thinking how to answer. Things we're not okay. And she really wanted them to be.

"No, I'm afraid not. We had a falling out, and it was all my fault, and I've been trying to apologize to him, but he just won't listen to me, he won't talk to me, and I don't blame him"

"Kate darling, why don't you come over, I'll leave you two to sort things out. I can't bear to see him this way."

"I'll be right over"

* * *

Rick had a glass of scotch. Just to calm his nerves, and numb the pain. The physical pain.

The emotional pain he was feeling couldn't be numbed however hard he tried. He decided he needed a shower. He took if his shirt, threw it on his couch then looked at his knuckle and decided to undress the wound, he went into his bedroom, and sat at the edge of his bed.

His hand really hurt, and so did his cheek bone... But he was strong. He'd endure it. At least these were pains that would heal he told himself.

He took a minute to think of the day he had today. And the only image that came to his mind was Kate, she was really sorry for what she had done, he could see it in her eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to forgive her.

He heard the doorbell to his front door ring, hmmm, they weren't expecting anyone. He ignored it, his mother would get it. He began to unwrap the bandage around his hand when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Without looking up he whined "mother, would you just leave me alone, I'm tired, I'll explain everything to you later"

"I can't wait to hear it. I'm going out to get some stuff for dinner, But in the meantime there's someone here to see you"

Rick looked up now, to find Kate standing at his bedroom door and his mother waving goodbye while closing the door half way behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 32

"Let me help you with that" she said while taking three steps towards him

"no, I don't need your help, go away"

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk"

"Well then make yourself comfortable, cause I'm in no mood to talk"

She came closer now "Rick why are you doing this, why are you pushing me away?" she sounded desperate.

He said nothing. She finally sat beside him and took his hand in hers, placed it on her lap and began untying the bandage.

"This is the least I could do; you took these wounds for me, even after what I did... Why?"

He didn't look at her, just simply spoke, "cause if anything, I can never tolerate someone disrespecting a woman. And especially if the woman is the love of my life."

She had taken the bandage off now. "You still love me the same way?"

He looked at the locket around her neck now. And said, "The answer to that is written around your neck."

Rick was angry, hurt, but he had never stopped loving her. He knew Kate made a mistake. But he couldn't bring himself to stop loving her.

that promise of 'Always' was something his heart was serious about, even if his mind wanted to take it back at a time like this.

She smiled. There was silence between them for a minute. And then she spoke,

"I made a huge mistake Rick, I was intoxicated and upset and I let my emotions mess with my head that day. I wasn't thinking at all, and my actions hurt you.

All you've ever been to me is caring and loving and so full of understanding, and I acted so selfish to you. I wanted to be more understanding towards you but I ended up being a bitch to you.

God Rick, to hear you yelling, you we're so hurt, your eyes held a look I'd never seen before, and I deserved it. I deserve the pain I'm feeling right now, because what I did caused you more pain than anything.

I totally understand if you never want to be with me again, never want to forgive me, but Rick, please, don't stop talking to me, don't ignore me, don't push me away."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for what I did, but you have to know, it meant nothing. It was an empty action. I had no clue what I was doing. And my behaviour that night is something I am ashamed of. I humiliated you and also myself.. And I'm sorry..."

She waited a whole minute for him to say something, anything. But he was still looking down at the floor. She decided that he was not going to talk to her. She had said all she had to say, and now it was out there. It was up to him now, whether he'd take her back, break up with her, or agree to stay friends...

All that was left for her to do now, was kiss him goodbye and leave, hoping he'd stop her before she leaves the room and tells her he forgives her. She put her hand to the side of his face that was away from her, and motioned for him to face her, but he refused to look into her eyes.

She leaned in and whispered at his ear, "I'll Always love you, and only you Rick. I'll wait for you, however long it takes"

She then softly kissed his cheek, gently, so as not to hurt his bruise anymore. She got up and walked out.

She opened the front door to leave, an ache in her so severe it made it hard for her to turn the door knob open. She wiped the tears that were now freely falling down her face.

He had not said anything, he hadn't even stopped her, and she was afraid if what it meant. That's when she heard his voice, "wait".  
She turned to look at him. He was walking towards her.

"Ever since that day, that scene keeps playing in my head, that image of your lips on a pair of lips that weren't my own, I tried to forget, to get it out of my head, but it won't leave. I thought a drink would help, but it did the exact opposite."

"You didn't have to drink the image away"

"then tell me Kate, what can I do to get that image out of my head? Because that's the only thing keeping me from forgiving you"

"These lips have always been yours to kiss Rick. Claim them. And let me erase that image from your head."

That's all he needed to make his move, he strode the few steps between them and clashed his lips against hers, forcefully, fiercely, wildly kissing her, like her lips were his oxygen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 33

Her hands went around his neck over his shoulders, his bare skin so warm... And slowly getting more heated. She clung onto him, afraid that if she let go, she'd never get this chance again, this chance to make things right with him through this expression of love.

His strong bare arms were wound around her, holding her tight to his body. Her entire body hummed in arousal. He pushed her back to lean on the door and the click of the lock, sounded in the room along with the sound of her heavy breathing and his lips kissing hungrily.

She could feel in that kiss, his anger, his hurt, his pain, he was taking it all out on her, through this expression of love.

He was erasing the image in his head by creating this new image, one of pure lust for the woman he was kissing. He was rendering her powerless, her knees were weak, her heart racing. He then pulled away from the kiss, and eyed her neck...

He traced his fingers along her neck and then devoured it, kissing it, sucking her skin, biting softly. She completely understood what he was trying to do, imprinting his mark on her. Needing to put some sign on her to mark her as his. It was an animal instinct, but she would never think of stopping him.

She let her fingers fist in his hair and encouraged him to go on. If this was what he needed, she'd give it to him...

He pushed his body against her and she gasped at the feeling of his strained erection under his clothing.

She hooked a leg around his hip and that made him let out a low growl. "Rick", she whispered, with a shaky breath, and he put his hand under her other thigh. Urging her to put it around him, and she did.

She didn't care if it was the alcohol in him or if he knew what he was doing, but she wasn't going to stop him. He pressed himself against her and she moaned... Her body hungry for him. And his mouth on her skin was doing the naughtiest of things. "Rick" she said again, and he looked up, she took that chance to kiss his neck.

He was holding her up with such ease and thrusting his lower body hard between her legs hitting just the right place and just that was such a turn on, her hands were roaming his bare heated skin. And she just wanted to feel more of him...

She bit onto his ear lobe then and whispered "I'm yours Rick, I'm all yours... Relax"  
however much she wanted to feel all of him, she knew she didn't want their first time to be a result of angry sex.

She began kissing his lips again, trying hard to calm him down with a kiss. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth again and he put his arms around her again, this time holding her in place and carrying her towards the couch.

He put her down and they lay together, making love. She kissed him, over and over, glad that he was letting her, relieved that he didn't let her leave. And grateful that he still loved her the same.

He had calmed down a bit, but he was not ready to stop making love to her, and she basked in his need to feel her. He was kissing down her neck now, and he looked up to her and said, "I love you Kate, I love you so much."

She traced her fingers over the ink on his bicep and said "I know, I love you too... And I'm sorry I made you think i was using you, you mean too much to me Rick!"

"We're okay now" he smiled. Then wiggled his eyebrows at her and said... "But I want you to make it up to me"

"Aren't we already doing that?" she asked him, signalling at the fact that they we're laying on his couch, snuggled together and highly turned on...

He let his hand wander up her shirt until he could graze his fingers over her breast. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feelings he was creating inside her.

"Rick..."

"Tell me what you're feeling Kate..."

She started kissing him again... Humming in pleasure that his hand was up her shirt. He was being a gentleman, not overstepping now, until he knew she was okay with it, and she was just losing all control over her mind.

The words "touch me, Rick" were at the tip of her tongue, but before they left her lips, they heard the front door open. Rick jumped of the couch and Kate sat up straight too, straightening her shirt. Rick was looking around frantically. Finally, he sat beside Kate, and held a cushion over his fly.

Kate looked at him and laughed, "Really, that's how you're going to hide it?"

"You have any better ideas?"

Martha entered the living room with two take out bags in hand, Kate sat a little forward on the couch.

"Ah Kate darling your still here, that means you two have sorted things out"

Kate looked at Rick and he smiled back at her, and then at his mom and said, "yea, we're alright, great in fact" and Kate wanted to kiss his smile. That was the real Richard Rodgers smile she missed.

"Richard, you're still shirtless" Martha stated with a raised eyebrow.  
He looked down at himself,

"oh yea... I was going in for a shower when you two came into my room earlier" he stood up...  
"Guess I should go get it over with."

"Yea I think I should be getting home now too" Kate said, standing up along with Rick.

"Nonsense" came Martha's reply, "you're staying with us for dinner tonight... I bought enough for three"

"Mrs Rodgers, you really didn't have to..."

"I won't hear another word, now come help me set the table." Martha waltzed into the kitchen.  
Kate turned to Rick and said, "Guess I'm having dinner with you tonight"

"my evening's been made"

She laughed and kissed him again and then took off towards the kitchen to find Martha.

"I'm glad you two sorted your differences"

Kate smiled "yea, me too"

"You know Kate I've never seen Richard so smitten by anyone before. He's had girlfriends before, but none of them have ever had this effect on him. You've made him a better person"

Kate chuckled, "if anything, he's changed my life. I'd never tell him, but i was glued to his books right from the very first one he wrote. I'd sit for hours together reading in my room. I was so addicted, that my mom had to remind me to eat too." She laughed.

Martha laughed knowingly. "Well, he has you now, and you make him happy, and that's all that matters to me"


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 34

When they we're done laying out the table, Kate went in search of her phone. She needed to call her mom and let her know she'd be staying for dinner at the Rodgers home.

She walked into Rick's bedroom, realizing she may have left her phone there earlier. She stood there scanning her call list to find her mom's number, when two strong, familiar arms made their way around her waist.

"Came in here to find me.?" His voice, a seductive whisper in her ear.

"Actually, I came in here to find this" she said, holding her phone up fir him to see.

"That's too bad he said" pulling her closer to lean entirely against him. And she could feel he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The warmth of his chest burning her back. He began kissing her neck and she shut her eyes.

"I really thought you came in here cause you wanted some if this"

He continued kissing her. She was amused by how much he loved kissing her. The man would never take his hands off her if he could, and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. He was worshipping her with his lips and that in itself was so arousing.

"What if I told you it was an ulterior motive"

His hands crept lower down to move sensually over her abdomen and she gasped at the feeling of him, hard through the soft material of his towel

"God Rick... Your mom's... She's... In the next room" she stammered, stuttering because of the feelings he was once again creating in her.

He loosened his hold against her then, "why'd you have to bring up my mom?"

She chuckled, took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, and civilized her thoughts from fantasizing what his hands would do to her if they had moved just a little lower, and then she turned to face him.

And the sight before her was breath taking. Oh how she admired this man and his perfectly toned muscled body. She put her hands on his chest, needing to touch him, to feel the heat of him, and then got up on her toes to kiss his ever delicious lips.

His arms stayed firm around her, holding her close to him. And her fingers couldn't resist touching his hair, still wet from the shower. He smelt amazing, so fresh and enticing and the fact that he was still hard against her didn't help her racing heart one bit.

She pulled away from the kiss "we have got to stop doing this all the time" she chuckled looking up into his blue eyes.

He smiled, "well, it's just so hard to resist touching a woman like you." His hand moved lower down her back until it landed on her rear.

"Rick..." she intended it to sound like a scold, but it came out all breathy and sexy.

He hummed his laughter into her neck and kissed her some more.

"Kate darling, is everything alright? Did you find your phone?" Martha asked from the living room.

Kate immediately pulled away from Rick.  
"Yea, I found it, I'll be right out"

She then turned to her boyfriend; the man had a smug smile on his face. "Rick, you are going to behave tonight ok. No inappropriate touching during dinner"

"okay... I could do that, but on one condition..."

"And what's that" she asked, walking to the door now.

"I can touch you however I want when I take you home."

She left the room with a blush on her face.

* * *

Rick made his way to the dining table at the same time Kate finished her call with her mom. Dinner was nice, Kate enjoyed being in the company of the Rodgers.  
Martha was such a classy elegant woman; anyone who made an acquaintance with her would agree that she has a beautiful personality.

After dinner, Martha hugged Kate goodbye, and told rick to drop her home safely. They we're in the elevator down to the lobby now and rick had his hand placed at the small of her back.

"My mom adores you, you know" Rick stated

Kate looked at him, "really?"

"Yea... She's never been so supportive of the other girlfriends I've had. But then again, you're the only one she ever sat down to have dinner with"

Kate blushed. They we're out of the building now, and walking hand in hand.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them until Kate finally voiced her fears.

"Rick would you have broken up with me?"

Her question was out of the blue. But she needed to know just how bad she was to him.

He exhaled heavily and said, "I can't say I didn't think about it Kate. At least I know that was all I could think of that night when I yelled at you on the sidewalk."

Kate held on tighter to his hand, remembering very clearly everything that happened that night. And afraid that he might still be thinking of leaving her. She was afraid that any minute now, he'd turn to her and say that he was tired of her.

But he reassuringly squeezed her hand back. She stopped then and stepped in front of him to face him.

"Rick, I know I've said this a million times, I promised it to you and then I broke my promise, but now, I'm never making this mistake again.  
I promise you Rick; I'll never take you for granted ever again. And I know you'll find it hard to believe me, to trust that that I'll never do something like that again, and I don't blame you, you can take all the time you need. And I'll be right here with you."

she put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Fingers clinging on tight to the fabric of his shirt on his back. The need to have him close to her forever, evident in the way she was holding on to him.

And he held her with the same need. Kissing the top of her head before saying,  
"your right Kate, it is going to take me time to trust you again... Because I have to admit, what you did left a nasty scar on me. But it's getting better now that we're here." he paused then, choosing his next words carefully,

"I'm not giving up. I'm in this for the long haul if you are."

she kissed his chest then and looked up at him with a small smile, "thank you"

"Always" he said, and leaned down to kiss her softly.

They had reached her front door step now and were kissing like two lovers who'd reunited after a war.  
Kate on the higher step, and him a step lower. Her arms around his neck in a tight grip, his around her waist, one moving dangerously closer to the side of her breast, and the other on the curve of her back.

The kiss grew more and more passionate, and when she pulled away to breathe and let her forehead rest against his. The height difference, their own and the stairs, allowing for her to be an inch taller than him.

"What did I tell you about us needing to control how far we go everything we kiss?"

"What did I tell you about my condition for keeping my hands to myself at dinner"

She chuckled and he pulled her in for another breath taking kiss.  
When it was time to say goodbye, she said "so, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

He looked down and laughed,  
"I'm not allowed on the campus until next week Kate"

And then she remembered. Right, he was suspended for a week because of her.  
"I'm... Rick I'm sorry"

"Kate, It's alright, okay... How about I take you out for a movie tomorrow night?"  
He took both her hands in his.

"Have you finished writing?" she asked softly, surprising him with her question.

"Not exactly, there's still some left... But we can still go out"

"No. You're going to write tomorrow, and I'm going to come over to practice the guitar while you write. I'll keep you company. And then if you feel you've written enough, we'll watch a movie together at your place. How does that sound?"

He was smiling up at her.  
"Sounds good"

He lifted her hands to his lips then and placed a kiss on them and said.

"Why the sudden interest again for the guitar?"

"You sang for me that night and made everything okay. I want to be able to sing for you too. It won't do much to repair the damage I've caused. But I intend on making it up to you in more ways than one. I want to prove to you Rick that you're all I ever want. That I love you to the moon and back"

"you're extraordinary you know that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't be screwing things up so badly if I was"

he laughed, stood up on the same step as her and pulled her to his chest.

"I know it's too soon to think about all of this, but I'm going to make you mine one day Katherine Beckett, and till then, you and I have to meet a few obstacles on the way, but we'll move past them together. I'm never letting you get away."

She smiled into his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat, music to her ears.  
"I love you Rick"  
" I love you too Kate, Always."

And as the soft light of the moon shone down upon them and the stars twinkled above, the future the two of them were dreaming up in their heads right now was filled with happiness and love.

They knew there couldn't be anywhere else they'd rather be right now. Being in the arms of someone you love was a feeling that could be compared to no other.

They'd learned from each other what love is about, and knew they'd be together Always, without a doubt.

From Best friends to lovers, their journey would be rough, but they'd be there for each other, no matter what.

The end.

* * *

**AN: so this is the end of the longest Fanfic I've written. would love to know what you guys think, and whether you'd read more of my stories? :)**

**Thank you, all of you, for sticking with me right till the end :) all your reviews, follows and favourites meant the world to me. :***

Watershed! OMG! I'm speechless... you guys got anything to say about it... do tell me in a review. :)


End file.
